The Rogue of Gyaros
by LittleBlackStarz
Summary: A Rogue Gypsy meets the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and an interesting attraction pulls them closer. Can they hold on to a relationship, or will their personalities slowly clash? FINISHED
1. The Arrival of Captain Jack Sparrow

Chapter 1 - The Arrival of Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
A cool breeze whipped past the sails of the ship, trailing along the fresh scent of salt and land not too far off. Jack Sparrow checked his compass once more, chancing that the direction they were heading in was the right one. His brown eyes set North West, he steered the ship just slightly and smirked at his great directional skills.  
  
"Gloating inwardly again?"  
  
Jack, not bothering to turn around, grinned at his only female shipmate's remark.  
  
"You'll be thanking me when we get to the uncharted lands of Asia and pick up a couple o' nice dresses for ya," Jack replied smartly, still staring north-west. Knowing the silence included Anamaria rolling her eyes and stalking off, Jack smiled and gazed off at the sky, glancing behind him.  
  
His heart in his throat, a worried look passed over Jack's face as he watched a growing mountain of black and gray clouds circulate just over the horizon. Concluding that storms have ravaged the Pearl before and that this one couldn't be much different, Jack took a deep breath and continued to sail onward, compass in hand, but mind still on the sky.  
  
~  
  
"Damnit, Senara, can't you ever leave me alone?" the first daughter asked of her younger sister, a questioning look in her eyes. "I can't concentrate when you're pestering me!"  
  
"Well, Jesus, Nessa, I didn't know sewing a dress could be so strenuous for you," Senara replied, heading towards the curtains that opened to the balcony.  
  
"It's not normally strenuous, but with you bothering me all the time -- Senara? Are you listening to me?"  
  
Thunderous clouds rolled across the horizon, beckoning the onslaught of a fierce and violent storm. Senara bit her lip nervously, her hand immediately fingering the gem at her throat. Storms always made her nervous; not for her own safety, but for the safety of the ships at sea.  
  
"Nessa, do you think this storm's going to be a bad one?" Senara asked her sister, concern written on her face.  
  
"Yeah...most likely...why do you care if it's bad or not? It never affects us."  
  
"Yeah, but think of all those ships at sea that might be in danger if the storm hits them...it just worries me is all."  
  
"You spend way too much time worrying for other people, why don't you worry about yourself for once?" Nessa continued with her sewing, tearing the thread and lifting up the maroon silk dress. "What do you think?"  
  
Glancing at the dress, Senara smiled politely. "It's beautiful...it'll look gorgeous on you."  
  
"Do you think Prince Marcus will like it?" Nessa asked with a giggle, thinking of the grand feast her father was having that night.  
  
"Do you really believe that Prince Marcus, whose father hates the rogues, mind you, is actually going to pay attention to the Rogue king's daughter when he is in reality focused on peace between the Rogues and the Nobles?" Senara stated matter-of-factly, tearing away the hope in Nessa's eyes.  
  
"Well, fine, be a downer if you like, but don't come crying to me when you can't find a husband because your too busy being a man!" Nessa snapped, leaving the room quickly with the dress clutched tightly in her hands.  
  
Sighing, Senara rolled her eyes and went to the window again to check on the storm's progress. Her older sister was always the prissy one, spending way too much time on her looks then on what really mattered. In her opinion, Senara thought to herself, Nessa was just one big drama queen, just waiting for her romantic Ball where she could meet her prince charming who would whisk her away from the rogue island of Gyaros.  
  
As for her, Senara loved being a rogue, and took pride in her heritage and in her family. She also didn't worry about petty things like hair and clothes. She worried about things that mattered, like lives and ships and the sea...  
  
A sudden roar of thunder and flash of lightening shocked Senara awake from her daydream, forcing her to glance up at the sky and see the storms speedy gain on the island. Cursing, Senara was about to rush back inside to warn her father when she noticed something sailing towards the island.  
  
A ship, a black one with sails that had holes in them, was being ravaged by the storm, its direction clearly towards the island. Intrigued and ready to aid whoever was on board, Senara grabbed her cloak and raced downstairs and out towards the docks, awaiting the arrival of the strange ship.  
  
~  
  
"C'mon lads! Let's get her to the dock!" Jack called to his crew through the stormy gusts of wind.  
  
"What island be this one, Jack?" Gibbs questioned, gripping the sides of the ship for support.  
  
"This be the island of the Rogues...Gyaros." Jack grinned, turning to face his old friend. "We'll be much welcome here...pirates are allies with the Rogues. We share the same enemy."  
  
"That we do, Captain."  
  
"Now c'mon, let's dock her! Move!" Jack bellowed, all his years of experience as a captain taking hold. Steering towards where men awaited their arrival, Jack waved, grinning.  
  
As the boat stopped next to the dock, the wind still howling in their ears, Jack, along with the rest of his crew, hopped off the ship and shook hands with the men awaiting them.  
  
"The Rogue Heron is expecting you in his chambers...we shall show you the way." One of the men greeted, bowing slightly and leading the way.  
  
"For Rogue's these people seem awful friendly." Anamaria commented, taking note of the stature and disposition of the guards.  
  
"To allies, the Rogues are the nicest people in the seven seas...but to their enemies..." Jack began, shivering at the thought, "the rogues are the meanest lot you'll ever encounter."  
  
"Well, then, we ought to keep on good terms with these folk." Gibbs put in, grinning.  
  
~  
  
Her eyes darting between each member of the crew, Senara checked to see if she recognized any of them. Her father had informed her that the ship was the Black Pearl, and that Jack Sparrow was on board. Senara had no idea what Jack Sparrow looked like, so instead she just inspected the crew as if each were a simple pirate. Pirates were harmless after-all, she thought with a silent chuckle.  
  
She stood on the docks, hidden completely behind her cloak excluding her eyes. As the crew passed her, she glanced down, so as to not draw attention. Once past her, she began to follow them.  
  
One man walked slowly and behind all the rest of the crew, his sights set on the infamous city of Rogue. Eyeing him, Senara measured him up. He must have been around 6 feet tall, with hair down to below his shoulders and a red bandana tied around his forehead. He was carrying his hat, for fear of losing it, she guessed.  
  
He walked strangely; a kind of sure step with a hint of arrogance. Either that or he was just drunk. Thinking to mess with him, Senara walked closer behind him, making sure to stay silent and discreet. Remembering all her lessons as a natural born thief, Senara inched closer to the man, and gently removed his pistol, knife, change purse, and other various items on the man's belt with simple ease. Tucking the items into pockets on the inside of her cloak, Senara grinned as she reached out for the bottle of rum hanging from the belt.  
  
Right as her fingers touched the bottle, the man turned around and grabbed her wrist tightly, glaring at her.  
  
"Trying to steal me rum are ye?" the man asked, noticing her eyes and how piercing green they were, and dropping her wrist immediately, taking a step backwards. "Sorry, Miss..." he added, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
The man started to walk away, but Senara grinned and perked an eyebrow. "Aren't you missing something?"  
  
Checking his belt, the man noticed all his belongings were missing. Glancing back at the woman, he saw her open her cloak and reveal an assortment of items, including his own.  
  
"I should've expected to be made a fool of on an island ruled by thieves." The man grumbled, taking back all his belongings and giving the woman one last look, unable to take his eyes off of hers. They were a deep emerald green with gold flecks in them...true eyes of a woman.  
  
The woman winked and turned away, walking off into an alley that led into the city. Jack turned around, shaking his head in disbelief. Who was this woman?  
  
~ 


	2. Peace Amongst the Races?

Chapter 2 - Peace Amongst the Races?  
  
Her fingers clutching the amber stone at her throat, Senara walked quickly towards her father's castle.  
  
If they were staying near the castle, which they most likely would be, than she could maybe catch a glimpse of Jack Sparrow. Or, she thought, biting her lip, maybe she could see that strange man again. It's not that I like him, she stormed angrily, I just am intrigued by him.some kind of vibe radiates off of him that actually makes me feel less like a noble in my own clan and more like an equal.  
  
The castle in sight, Senara started walking faster, her eyes wandering. Assassins were rampant in the streets of Rogue, though none of them were of Rogue descent. The King of England had his own assassins, and they had no mercy. Much unlike the Prince, she added glaringly.  
  
Prince Marcus, son of King Phillip III of England was much unlike his father. He had not been tainted by the bigotry his father instilled in him. Much the contrary, however, Prince Marcus envisioned a country united again, Rogues and Nobles alike. The Prince even had a softness for Pirates, which was most unheard of in the Noble community.  
  
Most Nobles, the realists, you could say, believed as the king did: Nobles are Nobles and Rogues are Rogues, why mingle two different species when they can never get along?  
  
The rest of the Nobles, including Prince Marcus, were labeled as idealists, and believed strongly in unity between all races. These Nobles, though few in number, were usually the ones with vast educations and a less high ranking stature. The King persecuted anyone who didn't see things his way, so the numbers of these kinds of Nobles stayed low. The King, however, could not and would not persecute his own son.he needed the heir. Also his wife would leave him, and then he would have to kill her and find a new wife to have a son with, and he was getting old. He was too tired, or perhaps too lazy to want to start over from scratch, so he didn't. He let his son go negotiate with the Rogues, which he thought would be some kind of phase that would eventually wear away when his son came to reality that Rogues hate Nobles and Nobles hate Rogues, and that that was the way of life.  
  
But tradition had never phased the Prince, and he actively supported his campaign to form an all around alliance. Because Pirates were generally unorganized and spread out, the Prince decided to press hard upon the island of Rogue, Gyaros. Knowing that Pirates all around respected the Rogue King Heron, the Prince found it only necessary to start there.  
  
Senara had only met the Prince once before, but only briefly. She didn't remember much about him, but her sister did. Nessa was star struck, and it was really beginning to hit a nerve with Senara. It was so obvious that Nessa wanted to leave the island of Rogue, but Senara couldn't place why. All Nessa ever talked about was the Prince and the Nobles and how they were so perfect. This really hit a nerve with Senara because her beliefs were that of her fathers: the Nobles were peace-hating morons with a pit of gold they feed to their Irish Shepards for lunch. And as much as she respected Prince Marcus' desire to have peace amongst the races, Senara couldn't see it happening. She wouldn't dare label herself as a realist; she had too much respect for herself then to categorize her own beliefs. But she did recognize that she too believed that the races could never be joined as one, that the rich and the poor would always hate each other, and that thieves would never stop stealing and the rich would never stop keeping. It was difficult to be a child and understand all of this, but Senara had understood it all when she was just 3 years old and fleeing England with the rest of the Rogue Clan.  
  
Senara's family was amongst the oppressed in England, fearing the Noble's arrows and their greed that plagued their own families. The Rogue's had never taken anything from the poor, it was always from the Nobles, but for good reason. When you're being taxed inaccessibly, shouldn't you be allowed to keep some of your money? By stealing from wagons carting Noble's with fancy jewelry worth hundreds came by, wasn't it only fair that you got a bit of your wealth back? It's hard enough to be forced to live in the streets, but when you don't have money enough to feed your family.that's when things get drastic.  
  
And so a war began; started by the Rogues. They were sick of persecution, sick of being treated like dogs. But most of all, they were sick of giving up the little that they had for what, for extra frosting to coat the Noble's birthday cakes?  
  
The war was at first centered in the heart of England, where the King lived. But as more and more Rogue's received word that a war had begun, it spread the cover all the lands of England. It was only two years past that the war had raged when King Phillip III banished all Rogue's to a small island off the coast of Ireland, which the Rogue's fondly named Gyaros.  
  
Although most of the Rogue's were saddened by the loss of their homes, others rejoiced, knowing that now they were free of the persecution, out of the King's life for good, and ready to start their own government, free of King Phillip.  
  
The man chosen as the Rogue King was the man who had led the Rogue's through battle: Thomas Heron, father of two daughters and widower.  
  
Heron related personally to all of the Rogue clans, and therefore was an ideal choice for King. So they gave him a castle and built up a city around it, and named it Port Gyaros. Life had never seemed more leisured, and King Heron was able to watch his daughters grow up to be respectable young women ready to take over the clans when he passed away. And although Nessa clearly didn't want to be Rogue Queen, Senara did. She believed herself almost fully ready to take on the responsibility, but she knew she wouldn't have to for another good 10 years or so.her father had life in him yet.  
  
Arriving at the castle, Senara raced in and found her father talking with some of the watchmen of the island. Walking towards them, her father turned to greet her with a wide smile.  
  
"Senara," he said fondly, wrapping her in a hug. "I have just gotten word that Prince Marcus is on the seas as we speak, and that he is in sight of the island."  
  
"Hopefully the storm doesn't take a strange twist and blow him off course."  
  
"Doubtful, child, doubtful. The English ships are very sturdy and can withstand most anything."  
  
Senara smiled at her father and took off her hood, revealing her glowing amber locks that fell to her lower back. Her father smiled again, reaching out to touch her face.  
  
"You look just like your mother." He commented, reaching down to kiss her cheek. "See that the Prince arrives, I know he will have missed you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Senara asked, about to chase her father before the door closed behind him. "Damnit." she muttered, stalking off back to the docks to await the arrival of the Prince.  
  
~  
  
The castle wasn't huge, but it was tall. It didn't stand out amongst the other buildings in the clan, instead it blended in perfectly. The Rogue King was indeed a fair one, who never wanted anything grander than what his citizens had. The only thing that labeled his castle as the King's castle was the small Heron family crest hanging on the door.  
  
Two guards stood at the door, both of them letting their eyes wander to the Gypsies passing by. Jack Sparrow approached them, following their gaze. Seeing one of the Gypsies wink at him, Jack cocked an eyebrow and returned his gaze towards the guards.  
  
"Interesting women they are, Gypsies." Jack commented, immediately startling the guards, who hadn't even realized the Pirate's presence.  
  
"Yes, sir," one of the guards said enthusiastically, grinning.  
  
The other one rolled his eyes and reached in to open the large, wooden double doors. "The Rogue King awaits you." He said, his chest expanding in a very pompous fashion as Anamaria passed by.  
  
"What are you lookin' at!" She bellowed, glaring at the guard and flicking her hair back and following her crew. The Guard looked surprised at her remark, but the other guard quickly assured him that "pirates were not the lot to be hittin' on, you never can expect their mood."  
  
The inside of the castle was just as unglamorous as the outside. Tapestries of plain reddish browns and taupe hung loosely from the high ceiling, accenting the few pieces of reddish furniture that graced the floor.  
  
A rectangular table and chairs stood in the center of the room, all mahogany. Rugs grazed the floor, all different colors and styles made especially by Rogue hands. The room wasn't very large, but chairs sat all alongside the walls, except for where there were three doors leading off into other rooms.  
  
Jack glanced around, wondering what lay beyond the doors. His daydreaming was quickly put to rest as a voice beckoned them to sit. Jack turned his attention to a man walking towards them.  
  
The man was tall, over 6 feet, with dark black hair that was graying and eyes the color of warm honey. His jaw was square, with firm features to mirror it. He was muscular and lean, and calluses graced his hands. Scars ran along his arms and one very distinct scar ran down his left cheek, white from years of healing.  
  
"Welcome to Gyaros!" The man bellowed, shaking hands with Jack. "You must be Jack Sparrow, it's a pleasure to meet you at last!"  
  
"And it's a mighty pleasure to meet you as well.being the King of Rogue after-all." Jack smiled, feeling suddenly at ease with the King's nonchalant attitude.  
  
The King's voice was deep but warm and inviting - it was the kind of voice you could listen to for advice and feel like you were getting it true and straight. The other members of Jack's crew seemed to think so as well, for they all smiled widely and beamed in respect.  
  
"You will be staying in our castle; I have set up rooms for each of you.Char? Could you show them to their rooms?" A small, stately woman smiled and walked through the first of the three doors Jack had been wondering about.  
  
"All of your rooms are through this door and all down this corridor. Mr. Gibbs, your room is here. Miss. Anamaria, yours is here." The woman pointed at two adjacent rooms and continued onward, assigning rooms as she went. Lastly, she turned to Jack. "Your room, Mr. Sparrow" She said, pointing at a door to her right.  
  
Jack smiled and thanked the woman, heading into his quarters. The room was large and well tapered and decorated. More tapestries hung from the ceiling, this time of gray, black and emerald colors. The bed sat against the wall to the right, a canopy formed over it using more tapestries. The bed spread was emerald with black patterns gracing the fabric. A dozen rugs accented the floor, and statues sat on the mantelpiece of the large, stone fireplace. A fire was already lit, causing the room to be perfectly warm and inviting. Jack grinned in approval, collapsing down upon the very comfortable bed.  
  
The Rogue's definitely knew how to treat guests, Jack thought with a smile.  
  
~  
  
A large ship approached the island, its sails tattered and torn from the winds. An English flag hung high upon the mast, signaling to the island that the Prince was arriving.  
  
Senara waited at the docks, her hood down to reveal her face. Her sister, Nessa, stood beside her, a large smile on her face ready to impress the Prince. As the ship docked, the Prince stalked off with a clutch of scrolls in his hands.  
  
"Ah, the Princesses of Rogue." Marcus said, smiling broadly and kissing Nessa's hand. Nessa beamed delightedly until the Prince did the same to Senara, staring up into her eyes afterward. "You must be the Princess Senara, you look so different than when we last met."  
  
"Just Senara is fine, and I could say the same for you as well, Prince Marcus." Senara said politely with a hint of sass that had her sister glaring.  
  
"We will be showing you to your quarters, your Highness." Nessa put in, taking the Princes arm. Senara rolled her eyes and followed behind them, dying to get back to the castle and meet Jack Sparrow.  
  
The grand feast was to take place that night, and Senara was hoping that Jack Sparrow would be there, though she had a feeling he would be. The rest of the crew might not be invited, which made her sad in a sense.she wanted to see that man again. She still had no clue where the crew was to be staying, but knowing her father, their unexpected guests will be taken great care of.  
  
The feast was to be about making peace between the Nobles and the Rogues, which was the Prince's goal. Senara knew her father would love to make peace, but at the same time his hatred towards the Nobles might get in the way.  
  
~  
  
A knock at the door awoke Jack from his nap. "Mr. Sparrow, there will be a feast in 20 minutes if you would kindly join us." A woman's voice called from behind the door, who he concluded was the same woman who had shown him to his room.  
  
"Uh huh.I'll be there." Jack murmured, groaning into his pillow. He was so damn comfortable; he didn't want to move now. Not for some feast.but then again, the Rogue King had been very hospitable to his crew, and so Jack could only do the least to repay him.  
  
Standing up, he wandered towards the desk, on which sat a basin with water in it and a towel on the side. Washing his face vigorously, Jack stared into his reflection. His skin was darker than before, probably from extra exposure to the sun. His chocolate eyes seemed a little more alive than normal, which was due probably to the excitement of meeting the Rogue clan he'd heard so much about. His hair was matted still, but he liked it that way. He preferred the rugged look, and it's not like he was out to impress anyone. Fastening his bandana on his head, Jack turned to leave. Something caught his eye, however, and had him glancing back. A sword sat on the desk where he had set his few possessions. Sighing deeply, he walked over to the sword and examined it. Will Turner had made it for him especially, as a parting gift to thank him for all he had done.  
  
Jack hadn't seen Will or Elizabeth since Jack's escape from the noose. He assumed now that Will was living amongst the Nobles, most likely with a couple kids and a title a bit higher than blacksmith. Good for him, Jack thought, a bit rashly. Jack had always thought that Will would be smart and stay away from the Nobles, but that was before he saw just how much Will loved Elizabeth. Love, Jack laughed, was something he had never wanted to take part in. It was nothing but broken hearts, arguments, and strings attaching him to one place. He wanted his freedom forever.and his ship, the Black Pearl, was his idea of freedom. He could go wherever he pleased, without being tied to one place. He'd never had ties and never wanted them.  
  
Placing the sword back down on the desk, Jack headed out, hoping the feast would take his mind off of his loneliness for a while.  
  
~  
  
Immersed in a book, Senara didn't notice her sister's entrance.  
  
"What do you think?" Nessa asked, twirling in a circle so Senara could see the dress on her. Senara smiled and clapped lightly.  
  
"It looks lovely."  
  
Nessa finally focused on her sister, and realized that Senara wasn't even dressed yet.  
  
"Senara! You haven't even dressed yourself yet! The feast is in 10 minutes!" Nessa headed immediately to her sister's closet and began flipping through various dresses lined up rather messily. Picking out a silver dress with emerald trimming and black lace lining the bottom of the skirt and top of the V-neck, Nessa nodded towards Senara.  
  
"This one is gorgeous! You must wear this one." Nessa suddenly began picking out a slip to go underneath and a shawl to match. Putting them against Senara, she declared it perfect and began dragging her sister out of her chair and away from her book.  
  
"What the hell!" Senara cried, glaring at her sister. "I can bloody well dress myself, thank you!" she added angrily, shaking off Nessa. "Now go be the Prince's little groupie, let me change."  
  
Nessa only smiled and chuckled a little, leaving the room.  
  
Senara quickly dressed herself and put on a little makeup, knowing that her father would want her to look nice for their guests. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she bit her lip in disgust. She always hated wearing fancy dresses, they weren't her style. Picking up the sash Nessa had picked out for her, Senara quickly stalked from the room and headed down towards the dining hall.  
  
The dining hall wasn't really a hall at all. It was more a small, brightly lit room with chairs on all sides and one large table in the center. Tapestries hung all over the place, just as with the entire castle, and rugs bore home to the floors.  
  
Senara opened the door that led from her own sleeping quarters to the dining hall and stepped through, knowing she was the last to arrive. Pushing past tapestries that hung over the door, Senara spotted her father and he noticed her, standing abruptly.  
  
Everyone else at the table stood as well, welcoming her in.  
  
"Ah, Senara.take a seat." The Rogue King kissed his daughters cheek and told her to sit next to her sister.  
  
Glancing around, Senara noticed the entire crew of the Black Pearl was present, along with head advisors of the Rogue clan and Prince Marcus. Biting her lip, Senara glanced down the table, searching for the man she had met earlier. Her searching was interrupted however, by her father's voice.  
  
"Senara, I would like you to meet Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl."  
  
Senara turned quickly to the man sitting across from her, who her father had pointed out as Jack Sparrow. Her heart leaped into her throat as she recognized him as the man she had tried to rob earlier.  
  
First shock then embarrassment hit as the Captain smiled at her, taking a swig of rum from his goblet. Senara tried to hide her eyes, knowing that that was the only part of her Jack Sparrow had seen.  
  
Her heart was pounding in her ears as she considered just how embarrassing it was to have robbed the infamous Jack Sparrow, and how disrespectful she felt. She also felt terrible for thinking he was extremely attractive when she first saw him. Now that she knew he was Jack Sparrow, she knew that she could never, ever even consider having anything but a formal relationship with him.  
  
For Senara knew, as well as every woman, that Jack Sparrow was a free man, free of ties and free of the world. He never settled down with anyone, so why would he ever make someone like Senara exempt? Sure she was a gypsy rogue, but she was also too plain for him, too homely.he would never like her.  
  
"Senara?" Her father spoke her name patiently, knowing she often zoned out. "Senara, what's wrong?"  
  
Senara smiled weakly at her father. "Oh, nothing.just a little tired is all."  
  
"Yes, you have had a long day." Her father commented, a worried look in his eyes. Jack Sparrow wouldn't stop staring at her, and she could feel his eyes boring onto her face even as she glanced down. There was an awkward silence then, when everyone seemed to be thinking. Feeling very uncomfortable, Senara was about to excuse herself from the table when her father cleared his throat and began to speak to the Prince.  
  
"So, Prince Marcus, what have you of your proposition for me?" He asked, smiling at the Prince. The Prince returned the polite smile and pulled out one of the many scrolls he carried with him.  
  
"This is a type of contract, an agreement, if you will, that with your signature and mine will begin an alliance between the Rogues and the Nobles once I am king." The Prince explained, unrolling the scroll and handing it to the Rogue king. Looking it over, the Rogue nodded in approval.  
  
"This sounds interesting.but what are the terms of peace?"  
  
"Well, the English Kingdom would invite all Rogues." the Prince glanced around at the crew of the Black Pearl and added, "and Pirates back into society."  
  
Noticing the looks he was given, the Prince simplified his explanation: "The exile would be over."  
  
There were a few murmurs at the table as everyone took it all in. Senara kept her gaze down, her thoughts not focusing on the Prince's words, but more on trying to stop thinking of Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack was still staring at Senara, trying to recall where he had seen her before. Something about her looked strikingly familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint it.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, what do you think of this agreement?" The Rogue King asked, glancing at the Pirate to his right.  
  
Jack looked up, surprised, and tried to recall what was said for his mind had been wandering. "I think it's just.brilliant." he said, trying to pretend like he had been listening. A couple people at the table laughed quietly, and the Prince next to him seemed a bit ruffled.  
  
"You know what?" The Rogue King began, getting everyone's attention. Lifting his cup, he continued. "I completely agree."  
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief and lifted his goblet as well, toasting to a new formed peace between the Rogues, Pirates, and the Nobles.  
  
After the feast, Senara stood up quickly and excused herself, hoping to get away before Jack Sparrow could question her. Hurrying away, she went through the tapestries and out through one of the entrances, up a flight of stairs, and out onto a large balcony. The storm was raging off the coast of Gyaros, and she could glimpse the lightening and feel the thunder under her feet.  
  
Sighing deeply, she thought of how dinner had gone, and about how her father had to of realized that something was wrong; Senara was rarely quiet during dinner, especially when terms regarding the Rogues were concerned. Resting her face in her hands, she tried to forget everything from that day. She wanted to forget Jack Sparrow, but his face was emblazoned in her mind. She felt so stupid, so helpless, so pathetic.  
  
"Look at me, love." A voice said from behind her, causing her to jump. Turning around, she saw Jack standing behind her. Again she glanced down, trying not to meet his gaze.  
  
Jack placed his hand under her chin and lifted it slowly, leaning down to gaze into her eyes. A smile came over his face as he confirmed his assumption. This was the girl he'd met down at the docks.  
  
"So it is you." He said softly, removing his hand from her face. Senara continued to gaze at him, feeling suddenly weak in the knees. He smirked at her and walked towards the wall of the balcony, watching the sky twist and churn. "You know, no one has ever successfully stolen anything from me in my life."  
  
"How would you have known? You didn't even notice I'd stolen your most precious items." Senara asked, not meaning to be funny, but feeling more relaxed as Jack laughed anyways.  
  
"Your smart love, I probably would've gone to me quarters without a sense of loss, and only then would I have noticed that the sword my good friend had given me was missing, and at that point it would have been too late to find you again.at least I would have thought so an hour ago."  
  
Senara stood next to him, her eyes fixated on the darkening horizon. "So.you're not angry that I tried to steal from you?" she asked, glancing up at him. His eyes met hers briefly before she turned away.  
  
"Of course I'm not angry.I'm just wonderin' why you didn't just tell me you were the princess of Rogue.I might not have grabbed you the way I did."  
  
"Is that an apology, Mr. Sparrow?" Senara looked at him again, smiling for the first time since he'd come to speak with her. He smiled back, his hand beginning to run down her cheek.  
  
"It might be."  
  
~ 


	3. Attacking Gyaros, Attacking Her Heart

Chapter 3 - Attacking Gyaros, Attacking Her Heart  
  
A loud crash awoke Senara, causing her to toss off her blankets and rush to the window. A large ship sat off the coast of Gyaros, and it was firing at the island. An English flag hung from the mast, blowing wildly in the stormy winds.  
  
How the ship managed to reach the island through the hurricane was past her, but Senara threw on her robe and ran downstairs, searching for her father. Along the way, she turned a corner and bumped straight into Jack Sparrow.  
  
Exhausted and panicky, Senara pushed past him, not even bothering to say hello. Jack turned around, cocking an eyebrow her way. What the hell was her problem, he thought, feeling drowsy from his hangover. That was when he heard it.  
  
The explosion rocked the castle, sending dust flying and shaking the ground. Jack immediately rushed downstairs, knowing the smart thing to do would be to get out of the castle as quickly as possible. Off in the distance, he noticed a large ship with white sails, clearly a royal ship. He heard hundreds of people in the streets, all getting their best weapons, preparing to fight for what was theirs.  
  
Jack had to admire their courage, being a pirate one had only a ship to save, but as a Rogue, the entire island was at stake. The English most certainly couldn't want the island back, and Jack wasn't about to consider their other means for destroying it. All he was focused on was getting out of there. And then he saw a sight that would haunt him forever.  
  
There she was, all small and fiery, standing tall right on the docks, a sword in her hand and a sense of pride on her back. Her dark green robe billowed in the wind, sending shockwaves of emerald against the pale gray sky.  
  
Irrational thought pervading him, Jack ran towards her, committed to making sure she didn't get herself killed. It shocked him is all, he thought as he just about reached her, that she was so sure of herself, that she had so much courage to just stand in front of a ship a hundred times her size and just taunt it. Shaking his head, Jack watched as a cloud of smoke erupted from the boat and spiraled straight towards Senara. Racing faster, Jack leaped onto her and knocked her onto the ground. A loud crash behind them signaled the cannon's collapse.  
  
His head suddenly hurt, and touching his head he saw it come back red. Feeling faint, he looked down at Senara and saw her frightened eyes staring up at him. That was when it went black.  
  
~  
  
"Help me!" Senara cried, dragging an unconscious Jack Sparrow in her arms. She ran into the castle and up towards Jack's room, attempting to lift him onto the bed. Nessa ran in and assisted her, and then ran back out to get towels and warm water.  
  
Senara was on the verge of tears, and her sobs were hard to restrain. Jack had risked his life to save her, and now she was going to do everything in her power to see to it that he didn't die.  
  
"Senara, here." Nessa returned carrying a bowl and towels. Handing a towel to her sister, she set the bowl on the nightstand. "I'll go and get father.the ship has retreated."  
  
"Alright." Senara said faintly, immediately immersed in soaking the towel and cleaning Jack's wound. Her heart felt empty, almost weightless. Every emotion she would normally be feeling was overshadowed by a need to heal. Her guilt struck hard as well, for she knew it was her fault that Jack was laying there.  
  
Pulling up a chair to the bed, Senara sat and just stared at him for a moment. He looked so peaceful, so harmless. Would there be any harm in her reaching for him now? When he wouldn't remember?  
  
Sorrow suddenly pounding in her mind, Senara reached over and ran her hand down Jack's forehead and cheek. His skin was so soft there, so tan and smooth. Her fingertips traced his jaw line, then curved slowly towards his mouth. Oh, how she longed to kiss him.  
  
Taking her hand away quickly, Senara shook her head. What was it with her lately? She was so attracted to him that it was controlling her life. Senara never let anyone control her like that, much less her own emotions. Rubbing her face with her hands, Senara took a few deep breaths. It's okay, he'll never have to know.  
  
"How bad is the wound?" A voice from behind her asked, startling her.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad, but he must've hit his head pretty hard." Senara replied, not looking away from Jack for a second.  
  
"Hmm.it might be best if we just keep an eye on him.there isn't much we can do."  
  
Senara choked back a sob and listened as her father kissed her forehead and left the room. Nessa came up behind her and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
  
"He'll be fine, love, just let him rest." Nessa comforted, squeezing her sister's shoulder and leaving the room.  
  
"Oh, Jack." Senara cried softly, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. "What did you do to deserve this?"  
  
~  
  
The smell of food woke Senara up the next morning. She had fallen asleep at Jack's bedside, and as she glanced up she noticed he was still unconscious. Looking towards the direction of the food, she saw a plate of eggs and toast sitting on the table next to her, still hot.  
  
Stretching her arms, Senara leaned over and grabbed the plate, immediately devouring the food. She hadn't eaten for over a day, and her stomach was beginning to complain.  
  
As she finished her breakfast, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"He's doing better, I think." Senara replied.  
  
"I didn't ask how he was doing; I asked how you were doing." Senara turned around to see Prince Marcus standing behind her, his light brown hair neatly combed and his bright blue eyes set warmly on hers.  
  
"I'm okay." Senara answered.turning back to look at Jack. Marcus cleared his throat and began to speak again.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me? Maybe talk some things over?"  
  
"What is it we need to talk about?"  
  
The Prince paused, swiping a hand through his hair. "The joining of our people."  
  
Senara paused, uncertain as to what he was getting at. "I'm not too sure our "people" will be joining together anytime soon, not with your father firing cannons at our island!" Senara argued smartly. They both knew very well who had sent that ship over, and Senara would normally have been angry, but she could have forgiven the prince for his father's faults. But because Jack was now lying in a bed unconscious because of the King of England, Senara found it hard to forgive and forget.  
  
The Prince nodded solemnly, running his hand through his hair once again. He felt sorry for Senara, that she couldn't see what he was trying to accomplish. He wanted a united kingdom, but he also wanted a bride. And having a bride that was a Rogue would certainly displease his father, and that was his primary goal.  
  
"I shall leave you to your bias beliefs, then." Marcus said agitatedly, turning to leave.  
  
Senara had had it. Standing up quickly, she turned to face him, her hand up ready to slap him if he said one more word.  
  
"He," She began, pointing at Jack "is lying here because of your father, and you have no remorse whatsoever? Do you not have a heart Prince Marcus? Or are you just out to bloody enrage your father and everyone else into having a heart attack?" Senara growled, her voice deathly even and livid.  
  
The Prince seemed to catch her hint that she wasn't all too pleased with seeing him at the moment, and so he raised his chin and swept out of the room. Senara slammed the door behind him, only to curse herself afterwards for interrupting Jack's rest.  
  
Returning to her chair, Senara buried her face in her hands and felt the tears start to fall.  
  
Prince Marcus is such a bastard, she thought crossly, wiping her cheeks. He was so arrogant and pathetic he doesn't even realize he gloats at his own reflection. Sniffing loudly, Senara closed her eyes and tried to get away, as she had found herself doing very often nowadays.  
  
Suddenly a hand reached down and touched her cheek, lifting it up slowly. Senara jumped, looking up right into Jack's eyes.  
  
"Don't be cryin' now, love." Jack said softly, his hand beginning to brush away her tears. Senara felt a wave of relief rush over her, and felt her entire body go numb as his fingers caressed her cheek. "What is wrong with that bloody bastard anyhow?" Jack added with a grin, causing Senara to smile for the first time that morning.  
  
"You heard everything he said?" She asked, feeling hot in the face suddenly.  
  
"And what you said, love." Jack replied, laughing as she looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Don't be humiliated, you spoke your mind and had a very good point in doin' so."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Gazing at him, she felt much better. His own optimistic attitude radiated onto her sullen one, and seemed to uplift her spirits. Realizing she'd completely forgotten her manners, Senara stood up quickly and began asking him questions about his injuries, almost as if she was just a nurse to him.  
  
"Calm down love, I'm fine. Me head hurts a tad, but that ain't nothing a little rum won't heal." Jack retorted with a grin. Senara glanced at him for a moment, noticing that he looked very different from this point of view, when you were staring down at him, instead of him staring down at you.  
  
"Were you sitting here all along while I was conked out?" Jack asked, his eyes curious. Senara suddenly felt very embarrassed, realizing that she hadn't left the room since he had been brought in.  
  
"I better go." she responded, turning to leave quickly.  
  
"Senara, wait." Jack called out, kicking his feet off the side of the bed and standing up. Immediately he grunted and clutched his head, closing his eyes in pain. Senara rushed to him, sitting him back onto the bed.  
  
"You might want to rest a little longer, Captain." Senara pointed out shakily, still edgy from the attack.  
  
Jack glanced up at her, his hand reaching up to run through her hair and come to a close around her cheek. "My, my, love.you've never looked as beautiful as you do now."  
  
Senara blushed and glanced away. She tried to stand up but Jack pulled her down close to him, his hand on the back of her neck and his other hand caressing her forearm. Suddenly his lips were close to hers, touching just slightly. She felt herself sink deep, falling so hardly for him right then. The smell of the sea and the smell of manhood rested there, and the taste of him was so delightfully right she couldn't have ever been more content.  
  
His lips caressed hers slowly, then parted hers gently and caressed deeper. She felt herself go weak in his arms, and only when she heard the door open did she regain control and stand up quickly.  
  
Nessa stood in the doorway, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Umm.I'm sorry to intrude, but." Nessa began, startled by the horror in Senara's eyes and the quirky smile on Jack's face. "I'll just be going.good to see you're awake, Captain."  
  
With that, Nessa fled the room, closing the door softly behind her. Senara drew a deep breath and glanced back at Jack.  
  
"I should be going as well." She said slowly, picking up her robe and leaving the room quickly, leaving a disheveled Jack Sparrow sitting alone on the bed, left only to wonder what could have become of their interesting situation.  
  
~ 


	4. A Renewal of War

Chapter 4- A Renewal of War  
  
"No, I refuse to sign that godforsaken treaty! And that's final!" The Rogue King bellowed, his voice dangerous.  
  
Prince Marcus sat at the table, sucking his tongue to keep from snapping at the man he was supposed to talk into making peace. He couldn't control his father's actions, so why should he have to make excuses for him? He was sick of cleaning up after his father's mess, and damn well sick of taking crap from some Rogue.  
  
"Look, don't blame me for what my father has done, I have no control over him." Marcus argued, tightening his fist. Oh, what he wouldn't give to throw one at that Rogue right now.he thought angrily.  
  
"You knew of the obstacles you'd have to face to get here, so stop acting like the process of peace was something so easily done!"  
  
"But you agreed to the proposition! You can't go against it now!"  
  
"Yeah? That was before the King of England tried to blow apart this little speck of land he banished me to! I am not about to forgive anything at this point, and as of now, we are going to war!"  
  
The Prince paused, his eyes wide. Suddenly he felt very afraid. He'd never known the Rogue King to be so rash, but now that he looked at him he saw the hatred written in the King's eyes. This was for real.  
  
~  
  
The wind whistled across Senara's face as she gazed lazily out across the sea. The hurricane was far off now, just a distant memory now resting somewhere near Spain. Sighing deeply, she let the warm sunshine tickle her skin, a fresh relief from the chilly winds of the storm.  
  
The world suddenly seemed so peaceful, full of leisure and relaxation that she hadn't witnessed in what seemed like too long. Jack's kiss still haunted her lips, and she could still see his eyes when she closed her own. So dark and mysterious, yet so warm and inviting and caring.oh, she thought, he was magnificent!  
  
A notion hit her suddenly, causing her eyes to flip open and consider for a moment. What if she was nothing to Jack, only another mistress who he'd soon leave now that the storm was past? What if she were to never see him again? Her heart started pounding in her ears as fear of desertion licked her heart.  
  
What was she anyways? Just some rogue gypsy there for his amusement? But he'd seemed so sincere the day before, so caring and gentle.what if it was all an act to get her into bed? Well, she decided promptly, she wouldn't be falling for it.  
  
He may have had his share of easy women, but she wasn't about to be labeled one as well. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and felt herself become overtaken with sobs. Her grief wound itself up inside of her, causing her to crumble to the ground. Why had she let herself fall for him? She should have thought of all this beforehand.maybe then she would have acted rationally instead of like a love sick idiot.  
  
Arms suddenly moved around her, pulling her in close. She looked up, tears staining her cheeks, and saw her father there, a warm beacon smiling down at her.  
  
"What plagues you, child?" he asked softly, holding her close. She sniffed and felt another tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"I think I'm in love." she whispered slowly, sobbing again. Her father smiled, looking down at her.  
  
"But that's something you should celebrate, not cry over." He'd never seen his daughter so hurt over anything like this before, and it was starting to worry him, though he didn't show it.  
  
"What if you think you love someone, but you don't think they love you back?" Senara asked, sniffling quietly.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd go and find out.I wouldn't just sit here crying over something that can easily be solved."  
  
Glancing up at her father, Senara smiled. "Thanks daddy." She said softly, standing up and wiping her cheeks with her sleeves.  
  
Looking at her father, she saw worry in his eyes, and saw the distant look he gave her.  
  
"Is there something that plagues you as well?"  
  
Her father was quiet for a moment, before speaking for slowly, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"We are going to war again, my child."  
  
~  
  
A loud pounding at his door shot Jack from his nap, causing him to groan loudly. He hated being interrupted when he was sleeping! Standing up, he rubbed his face vigorously and listened angrily as the pounding at his door continued. Opening the door, not knowing what to expect, Jack watched as Senara collapsed into his arms, her face red with tears.  
  
"Woah, woah, love, calm down." Jack stuttered, shocked by the sobbing girl in his arms. Leading Senara towards the bed, Jack set her down. "Tell me what's wrong, love."  
  
Sniffling back her tears, Senara rested her head against Jack's shoulder and took a deep breath.  
  
"My father has declared war on the nobles.he's leaving to go fight the day after tomorrow."  
  
Jack sighed, gathering Senara up close in his arms. "He'll be fine, he's the strongest man I've ever met in me life, he knows how to take care of himself." Jack reassured her, resting his head on hers.  
  
Senara breathed a sigh of relief. She'd never felt so warm and content as she did in his arms. It was as if this fabled pirate suddenly became a man who she would have never expected to have a soft side like his.  
  
His hand came up to her chin slowly, bringing her face up towards his. Jack's chocolate eyes gazed dreamily down into hers, outlined with coal.  
  
"Promise me you won't fret anymore, love." He said softly, holding her closer. Senara nodded, nestling her face in the crook of his neck. Jack smiled to himself then, thinking of how he'd never known a woman as passionate as Senara. He'd never wanted a woman more than he wanted her, either.  
  
This realization hit him kind of hard. He couldn't love her, he was free.he couldn't let himself get tied down with a woman. But God, was she beautiful, he thought restlessly, glancing down at her. Senara looked up at him as he shifted, her eyes bright and glossy behind her already shed tears. His heart went out to her; all of it.  
  
My God, Senara thought blissfully. Perhaps he has fallen for me, as I've fallen for him. Just maybe he feels the way I do, and maybe this is his way of showing it. She didn't know why she had run to Jack when she'd heard the news of the war, it just seemed like the only place of comfort would be in his arms. Now that she thought about it, she was glad she had come pounding at his door instead of her sister's, or her father's.even though she barely knew Jack, she felt some connection to him, and when she looked into his eyes, she thought she saw the connection looking back at her.  
  
"I should go." Senara whispered, looking at him once more. "Thank you for making me feel better."  
  
"Anytime, love." Jack replied, smiling at her. Senara smiled back, turning to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway, turning back to gaze at him once more.  
  
"Jack?" she said softly.  
  
"Yes?" Jack replied, tilting his head up to look at her.  
  
"If you leave within the next few days.will you take me with you?"  
  
~ 


	5. Goodbye For Good?

Authors Note: this is my fave chapter so far, just so you guys know ( hehe!  
  
Chapter 5 - Goodbye.for good?  
  
Jack stared at Senara, his mouth hung open in astonishment. He wasn't expecting this, oh no. He wasn't expecting this at all.  
  
"Come.come with me? On the Pearl?" Jack stuttered, trying to make sure he heard her right. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, but it took a special kind of person to travel on the Pearl!  
  
Senara just gazed blankly at Jack, her eyes hung heavy with despair. Jack could tell she didn't want to stay any longer, but he couldn't understand why. The Senara he knew was willing to go to any lengths to save the island, so why would she want to leave right as the war was beginning again?  
  
After a period of silence, Senara choked back a sob. "Jack, please say something." she whispered softly, trying not to cry again.  
  
"Jesus, love.it's a heavy request you're askin' of me..."  
  
"Well if it'll be a burden then forget I even asked." Said Senara quietly, turning to leave as hastily as she could.  
  
Jack raised his hand to call her back, but thought against it. He knew it was a fool's battle to deny a woman what she wants, but he just didn't want her to come aboard and realize who true pirates were.for he had the striking feeling that she had no idea.  
  
True pirates were a monstrosity, something most people who were exposed to that type of thing make sure to stay away from. Jack knew Senara had never been around true pirates before just by the way she looked at him and his crew.  
  
She looked at them with complete respect, but in reality, they were nothing compared to her. She was just as bad as if she were a Noble, Jack thought heatedly. She was nothing but an ignorant Rogue princess flaunting around thinking she's different when she's really not.  
  
But the way she looked at him, with these pleading eyes that just screamed 'take me'.it was so hard not to just scoop her up in his arms and fly her away from the hell to come.  
  
Jack knew that war was a dreadful thing in general, but when it involved two races that completely despised each other.the war became something entirely different. It became a war about pride and sacrifice. And Jack wasn't sure Senara was ready to sacrifice everything for her clan.not if she was the naïve princess he believed her to be.  
  
If he took her along with him, she would never survive at sea. She'd probably never even been in a ship, let alone one as sought after as the Pearl. Senara would be in more danger than anywhere if she came on board.or would she?  
  
His thoughts were running wild, and he couldn't make up his mind. The logical half of him didn't want her to come, but the half of him that was falling for her did. Jack was completely torn for once in his entire life. Never had he had feelings so strong for some woman he'd just met.  
  
He wasn't sure whether or not he should continue with his feelings and break off from his independence, or whether he should leave the island of Rogue and leave Senara forever, and stay a free man.  
  
~  
  
Prince Marcus stood impatiently at the docks, waiting for his ship to be restocked and sent on its way, with him on board of course. Since the Rogue King's refusal to sign the Peace agreement, the Prince had stayed his distance and made sure to leave as quickly as possible.  
  
Nessa was the only person who seemed to give a care that the prince was leaving. She'd cried and complained and threatened.all that nonsense that made her seem extremely desperate, at least in the Prince's eyes.  
  
He thought of Nessa as a rather pitiable young woman with no sense of character. She was too clingy for his style, and although he would have loved to marry one of the Rogue King's daughters just to anger his father even more, he would have chosen Senara over Nessa. Senara was less like a Noble, anyhow, and that's what the Prince was eyeing for.  
  
Hearing a holler from one of the men on board the ship, Prince Marcus glanced back at the dismal spit of land known as Gyaros and pitied everyone on it. They would all be dead soon, he thought, somewhat gleefully, and then he would hopefully rid of his father in another fashion, and become king once and for all.  
  
Walking hastily up the steps and onto the ship, the Prince let his personal assistant wrap his coat around him and lead him inside the hull where he could relax and enjoy the nice weather back to England.  
  
"Curse him," Senara said aloud, her eyes on the departing ship that held the Prince. "Good for nothing son of a -"  
  
"Senara, stop." Nessa put in, shaking her head. "Your just going to get yourself worked up again, now is that what you want?"  
  
"Would you just let me have an opinion for once?" Senara argued, her voice threatening. Nessa looked at her questioningly. "Ugh, I'm sorry.I'm just a little irked right now."  
  
"A little? Maybe I should just leave you alone for awhile." Nessa stood up, heading towards the door and shutting it softly behind her.  
  
Senara picked a book up off of the desk and threw it on the ground. Who was Nessa to go around pretending to be the one under control here? Senara thought angrily. She knew just as well as everyone else that Nessa was heartbroken over her sudden loss of hope over the Prince making her his bride. Who the hell would want that bastard to be their husband anyhow?  
  
Senara was still tender over her experience with Jack. She felt like a complete love-sick fool. Of course he wouldn't take her along, not some dense, low-life gypsy with no sense of direction in her life. Who was she to just ask to accompany him without any hint of an invitation?  
  
Jack could clearly see her desperation to leave the island. It wasn't that she wanted to desert her people; she just wanted to get away. She couldn't bear to see her father leave to go to war once again.she'd had one too many bad experiences with that in the past. She refused to feel the pain of waiting and hoping that everything will be alright. With little word of how the war is progressing, and even less word of who is still alive, how would she know if her father even made it to the main land?  
  
But, then again, if she left, she would have the regret of knowing that she left her entire family to waste away without her support. Her father needed her, and although Nessa wasn't one to stay for her family, Senara was. It was just so rare that she put herself before her family, but for once it seemed like it might really be best for her.  
  
Her thoughts clearing up a bit, Senara came to the conclusion that if she couldn't leave the island on the Black Pearl with Jack, then she would go with her father to war, no questions asked.  
  
~  
  
"Jack? Jack, what's wrong with ye, ye haven't even touched yer food." Gibbs commented at the dinner table, causing Jack to glance up from staring at his dinner.  
  
"I'm just not hungry is all," Jack replied, glancing quickly across the table at Senara, who wasn't eating either. He felt terrible, he really did, but he just wasn't sure leaving with him would be best for her.he just wished he knew how to make her understand that.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, I feel as if I have brought on hard times for all." King Heron apologized, his eyes sympathetic towards his pirate guests. "Please forgive any interruption Gyaros' political affairs have had on your stay here."  
  
"King Heron, you have been far beyond generous to us ever since we got here.I think it's us who owe you the apology of gettin' in the way." Jack replied, his hands beginning to shake. "Which is why I have made the decision to depart tomorrow mornin'."  
  
Senara looked up immediately, her eyes wide with shock. She looked completely pallid, as if someone had cut the blood supply to her face. It hurt Jack just to look at her.  
  
King Heron looked surprised as well. "Well, then, if that is your decision, then we will see to it that you get all the stock you need and all the help loading up your ship."  
  
"Thank you." Jack nodded, a weak smile forming on his lips.  
  
~  
  
A blank expression hung on Senara's face, her eyes dry and her cheeks pale. Her heart had hung itself out to dry, and she was recuperating from the onslaught of emotion that plagued her.  
  
All she wanted was to accompany those who she cared about, what was so hard to understand about that? She'd come to care for Jack in a way she'd never cared for any one person outside of her family before, and now he and her father were leaving her. And the worst thing of it all, she thought crossly, was that she could do nothing to stop them.  
  
It's not like she hadn't tried out her plan.she'd talked to her father and asked him if she could go with him to the mainland, but of course his answer was no. He seemed to believe that the safest place for her to be was in the castle, protected by guards and many faithful rogues. But that wasn't what she wanted, she had complained, she wanted a piece of the action, she wanted to be able to heal the wounded on the battle front and watch out for her father instead of just waiting and waiting and waiting.endless waiting.  
  
But her father had been cross with her, and had given her a firm no. So now, overwhelmed with mixed emotions, Senara stood on her balcony alone, watching the gentle waves crash along the shore by the docks. The sun was setting, and bright reds and golds shone beautifully out across the horizon.  
  
She could see the Black Pearl in the distance, its tattered sails being carefully mended by the crew and countless helpers. Senara could see the girl known as Anamaria chatting cheerfully with another of the crew members, all the while the busy streets of Gyaros bustled about to serve their guests and clean up for the night.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Senara sat gingerly on the rail of her stone balcony, its coolness soothing her. Closing her eyes, she tried to displace herself from the reality of her life. Opening her eyes again, she saw that the sun had completely set behind the horizon, and all she could see now were the maturing stars in a growing midnight sky.  
  
Heading inside, she lay down on her bed and breathed in the cool comfort of it. At peace, she tried to fall asleep. Almost instantly, her dreams began to shake her.  
  
~  
  
"The ship's all loaded, Captain." Gibbs informed Jack, his eyes saddening by the minute. He was sad to leave the Island of Rogue, as was all of the crew. They'd become familiar with it, had become familiar with the people.it was hard to part with.  
  
Jack nodded to Gibbs, acknowledging his comment, and went back to mapping out their next route. He had decided that he'd get as far away from Gyaros as possible, so as to forget about Senara completely, and maybe perhaps be able to think again. He'd been considering heading down to the Caribbean again, but he was beginning to feel a taste for adventure.  
  
Hmm.he thought, his finger tracing the continents. Perhaps the Indian Ocean would be of interest to me.  
  
Glancing up to give it a thought, he noticed the ever-darkening sky and saw the first star light up. He smiled, feeling his mood brighten up a bit. He'd always loved the stars. Blowing out the candle on his desk, Jack headed over towards the window to gaze out at the ocean for awhile.  
  
Resting his face in his hands, he combed them through his hair, which he'd freed of his bandana and beads, and groaned slightly. The memories of the day had come rushing back, and all he could think of was Senara's face and how he'd let her down. He felt like such a bastard, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
He'd already told her no.and what if her father didn't want her to leave? Restless, he decided he had to see her. If he didn't clear things up with her, he'd never be able to leave. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, he thought, immediately detesting the comment afterwards.  
  
Opening his door slowly, Jack peered out, checking for people coming down the halls. Seeing that all was clear, he tiptoed lightly down towards the entrance to the hallway, and began to make his way over to where Senara's room was.  
  
Climbing a short flight of stairs, Jack listened intently for any signs of life about the house. He didn't want anyone catching him go see the Princess.especially not her father. Finding the door that he believed to be hers, Jack knocked gently on it at first, and when no answer came, pushed it open slowly.  
  
A streak of fresh moonlight flitted across the floor, lighting up the bed in the corner. Taking a step in, Jack saw Senara lying asleep, her face resting in her arms. Feeling a sense of beauty radiate off of her, Jack stepped inside and closed the door carefully behind him.  
  
He crept towards her, watching her sleep somewhat peacefully, but as he got closer he noticed she was shaking. She moaned quietly, her legs curling towards her. She tugged at her hair lightly, and groaned again. She was having a nightmare.  
  
Compassion as he'd never known before washed over him as he reached out to her, grabbing her to hold her in his arms. She cried out softly, and he watched as her eyes flew open, and watched as the shock hit her. Her jaw dropped slightly, and she whispered his name.  
  
Is this a dream? She thought euphorically, her mind wandering. All she remembered was swimming away from a giant ship and feeling herself drown.and then suddenly she was gazing up into Jack Sparrow's moonlit face. She watched drowsily as his hand caressed her cheek, and suddenly bolted awake. This was no dream.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, embarrassed beyond belief. How did he get into her room? How did he find her? Why did he find her?  
  
"I've come to make amends with you; I'd hate to leave ye on bad terms, love." Jack replied, his hands shaky from holding her so close. Senara had a hard time placing all of this, and just stared at him.  
  
"Make amends? For what?" Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, and she kept taking deep breaths, hoping to calm herself. What was he doing, staring at her like that?  
  
"Jesus, love, ye know what I'm talking about." Jack responded, standing up quickly to pace the room. He needed to vent, and he needed to forget. Damnit, why did he have to come?  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't."  
  
"Me not letting you on board the Pearl, lass." Jack retorted, his arms waving around him. He was frustrated. Frustrated at himself and at her. Why was she so tempting? Why did she have to be so goddamn beautiful?  
  
"Oh." Senara looked up at him, and saw him clearly for the first time that night. He had stripped of his bandana and hat and beads, and had cleansed himself of all coal and salt from the sea. Her eyes wandered to his hands as she noted how shaky they were. Some able footed pirate, she thought, feeling a grin slip onto her face. Jack saw her smile, and he almost died of a heart attack. What in the world was she smiling for?  
  
"Jack?" she asked softly, her smile still on her face. She stretched out her arms and reached for him. "Come here."  
  
Jack responded and slowly walked towards her, letting her hold him in her arms. This was quite a change, he thought. Never had he been held by any woman other than his mother, and he didn't much remember her. So this was new, but he liked it. He closed his eyes and let himself melt into her embrace.  
  
He smelled so clean, so fresh. Very unlike how he'd smelt the first time she'd been this close to him. Then he'd been fresh from the sea, and the salty air had tainted his scent. But now, all she could smell was the man he was, and she liked it. Planting a kiss on his forehead, she thought about how this might be the last time she ever got to be so close to him before he left.  
  
"Jack." she whispered, watching as he backed out of her arms to stare at her. "I could easily ask you why you don't want me to come with you on your ship, but then I'd just be asking a question I know you won't answer truthfully.so maybe what I really should be asking is what's going to become of you and I once you leave tomorrow?"  
  
Jack paused, unsure of what to say to her. He brought up his hand to cup her face, but watched with pain as she pushed him away.  
  
"I don't know, Senara, love, I don't know." Was his reply, and he watched as a fire suddenly raged up in Senara's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" she began, feeling her heart pounding in her ears. "You obviously don't want to be around me anymore, isn't that right?"  
  
"No, damn it, it's not."  
  
"Then what the bloody hell is it?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger in check. He couldn't believe he was having this discussion with her. But then again, wasn't this what he came to do?  
  
"I don't think you'll be safe on the seas with me, savvy?" Senara just stared at him, the fire in her eyes extinguished. "I don't want you to see what pirates are like, even though you may think you know. I don't want you to see."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Senara asked quietly, her plan of attack completely erased.  
  
"I just don't think you could handle being at sea with us.it's not an easy task.you wouldn't see your family for a very long time, a year or more.and you'd have to break off all ties almost completely.you can't ship out letters from a vessel in the middle of the ocean. It's a lonely life, love, one you've never had to live with."  
  
"How do you know what I've had to live with?" she retorted, feeling anguished. "You have no idea the kind of pain I've endured.the kind of loneliness I've felt."  
  
"Enlighten me, then, love."  
  
"Fine. Have you ever seen the person you love most in your life go off to war, perhaps never to return? Have you ever felt completely alone without that person and the grief of knowing that you may never see them again?" Senara began, her eyes beginning to well up with tears of remembrance.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, knowing this was hurting her. He was about to tell her to stop when she continued.  
  
"Have you ever visited your mother's grave without ever knowing the person underground?" Senara watched as Jack's eyes flickered in pain at her comment. She cursed herself for saying it. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry. I...I didn't realize."  
  
"It's alright love, no one ever does." Jack smiled weakly at her, and felt a burst of joy as she reached up her hand to trace his jaw line. Her touch was light, but generous.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for this: her soft, gentle caresses along his skin, her smooth, silky lips just slipping themselves carefully onto his. Immediately he responded, closing his hands around her neck and face, kissing her softly than more powerfully than before.  
  
Senara felt wonderful yet horrible at the same time. What was happening to her? She knew he was leaving yet she neglected to focus on it. Why was she feeling so attached to him?  
  
Breaking the kiss, she looked at him, her eyes questioning the matter on both of their minds. Jack knew he didn't have an answer.  
  
"Why are we doing this to ourselves, Jack?" Senara asked, backing away from him, her eyes filling with tears. "You're just going to leave me, why should I even bother to act on my feelings for you?"  
  
Jack felt terrible; nothing could've made him feel guiltier then to hear those words. "Love."  
  
Feeling tears fall from her eyes, Senara turned away from him. "Don't call me that." She murmured, wiping her cheeks.  
  
"Senara.I want you to come with me."  
  
Senara turned, her eyes wide, a tear dripping down her cheek. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do." Jack reached over to touch her face, and felt a jab of pain as she flinched.  
  
"Then prove it. Go to my father and tell him you're taking me with you, no questions asked. Tell your crew you've a new member, and that they'd better like it or they'll be thrown to the sharks."  
  
Jack felt a stab of joy as he reached over to her. He saw his impact on her in her eyes. She was all his.  
  
"I will, love, I will."  
  
~ 


	6. The Pearl's New Spark

Chapter 6 - The Pearl's New Spark  
  
"Well, this is quite a surprise, Senara." The Rogue King remarked, his hands massaging his temples. He'd had a rather rough day, and all he wanted to do was settle down with a nice bottle of wine and go to sleep. Unfortunately, he knew this wasn't going to be an option anytime soon. Glancing up at his daughter, he saw the glint of hope in her eyes.  
  
"Daddy.please.let me go with them." She pleaded, her eyes brimming with self induced tears especially designed in getting what she wanted. Her father groaned into his hands.  
  
"You always do this to me.those damn eyes." He commented, sighing deeply. He knew what he wanted for her, and then he knew what she wanted. Being that she was in her mid twenties, he saw no reason why she couldn't just settle down in Gyaros and marry some merchant or the like. Then he'd be plenty happy to know she was at home with her husband and perhaps 3 or 4 of his grandchildren making pot roast for dinner. But, then again, that wasn't like his Senara.  
  
He'd thought of the option before she had, actually, and he'd come to the conclusion that Senara would be too much of a burden on the Pearl. But, apparently, Captain Jack Sparrow had "invited" her to join them.this kind of worried The King.  
  
"And the Captain is okay with this?" he asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Of course, he invited me, remember?" She replied, reaching for her father's hand. "I want to get away, I want to see other lands further than our little island...I want someplace to go, I want my own battles to fight and my own adventures."  
  
"I understand that, Senara.but is this really good for you?" he asked, his heart hoping she would change her mind. "Don't you want to settle down with a nice Gyaros man, have me some grandchildren?" he added with a grin.  
  
Senara rolled her eyes. "You know that I wasn't destined for that. And you also know that I was destined for more than I see here."  
  
"Your right, Senara.I know you are. It's just so hard to part with you like this.it's almost like I'm giving you away." Her father locked eyes with her. "You do know that we will not see each other for some time.perhaps a year or more."  
  
"Yes.but I'm ready to make that sacrifice, as you should be.you are going off to war, after-all.and would be leaving me anyhow."  
  
"Don't bring that up; you know very well that war is only necessary."  
  
"How is war in any way necessary? It's only going to cause more problems!" Senara retorted, her hand shaking from his. Calming herself down, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry.but I just don't see why I should be the only one to stay here worrying about the wellbeing of the person I love."  
  
Her father just stared at her, his eyes blank. "If what you wish to do is leave, then pack your bags and prepare to do so."  
  
Senara paused, seeing a dangerous look in her normally calm father's eyes. He was very heated and she could tell he didn't wish to talk about the matter any longer. "Thank you." She said quietly, patting his hand cautiously and turning quickly to leave.  
  
~  
  
Anamaria glared at her captain, her eyes furious. "Your actually letting that little Rogue princess come on board?"  
  
Jack smirked at her, his focus on clearing out a room for Senara to stay in on the ship. "What, do ye suddenly have jealousy issues?"  
  
Anamaria fumed and smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut your mouth, and no, I am not jealous, I am merely considering the well bein' of this ship."  
  
"Well, then, if you're so focused on the well bein' of the ship, then why don't you help me clean her up?" After hearing her make a noise similar to a growl, Jack turned around and put his hands up in peace. "No pun intended, love, seriously."  
  
"I swear, male Pirates and their female ships.it just never ends with you bastards, does it?"  
  
"Not likely, love." Jack grinned, continuing with his work. A loud boom and a rise of dust behind him had him turning, wondering what Anamaria was working up now. But next to where Anamaria was, stood Senara, her eyes cool and intent on her new captain.  
  
"Where shall I set my things, Captain?" Her mood clearly elevated, Jack saw a whole new person in his little Rogue Princess.  
  
"Just right here, love." He pointed towards where a small but cozy bed sat and a desk nailed to the floor. "Now, remind me again why I'm taking ye on me ship?"  
  
"Because you desperately need someone to keep you in line." Senara replied smartly, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"She's got you on that one, Captain." Anamaria remarked, turning to leave the room.  
  
"I completely agree, love." Jack commented, his arms beginning to encircle Senara's waist. "Back to business.where were we last night?"  
  
"My, my, Captain.that is no way to treat your new shipmate!" Senara laughed, her eyes daring. Leaning up to kiss him, she heard someone clear their throat at the door.  
  
"Pardon me, Captain, but were ready to set sail." It was Gibbs, and he looked rather embarrassed to find them there, part way into kissing.  
  
"Alright then, Gibbs." Jack replied, grinning down at Senara. "You ready to say your goodbyes, love?"  
  
Senara nodded solemnly, a shadow passing over her face. He saw how it hurt her to leave her family, but he wasn't about to try and convince her to stay. She was well beyond the sake of pity.  
  
As they headed out towards the deck of the ship, Senara thought back to her life on Gyaros. Not only was she getting a chance at a brand new life, but she was getting the chance to live in a new perspective, one of a pirate and not as a rogue. She saw the difference, and although she knew herself ignorant to the ways of the pirates, she still felt she knew enough to survive at sea with a whole lot of them.  
  
Coming out into the warm sunshine, Senara breathed in the salty air. She caught a glimpse of her father down at the docks, along with her sister and their countless friends. Senara waved from the deck of the ship, and blew kisses to the lot of them.  
  
"Goodbye! I'll miss you!! And I promise that when I return, I'll have enough stories to keep everyone entertained for a whole year!" Senara called, a broad smile on her face accompanied by a few stray tears. Jack waved as well, along with the rest of his crew, and called back to Gibbs to shove off from the dock.  
  
She noted her father's solemn face as she floated away along with the current, and how he looked somewhat angered with her leaving. Feeling terrible about leaving him on bad terms, Senara told herself she'd make it up to him the next time she saw him.  
  
She watched as her family drifted away from her, along with the island she'd grown up on. She watched as her entire life as she knew it faded away along with the ocean's steady current and the winds breath.  
  
"I'm really going to miss them," Senara commented as the island became nothing but a tiny dot on the horizon. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Of course you will, love, but I hope you won't have any regrets for leavin' them."  
  
"Never." Senara replied, turning to look at him. She knew her reasons for being on the Pearl, and although one reason included something she wasn't proud of, she knew it was something that would hold her off until the real adventure began.  
  
Smiling at her new captain, she tipped his hat slightly, giggling as he smirked at her and as he swept her off of her feet, holding her in the air. "Dear captain! I fear you toss me about a little too lightly, you best hope I don't slip off board." Senara laughed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, love. I won't let you slip anywhere for a very long time." He replied with a toothy grin.  
  
~  
  
Sunset came quickly; the day had seemed to waft away with the rise and fall of the sea. Senara had to concentrate hard on steady ground so as to not get sea sick. I can get used to this.she thought hopefully, her brows furrowed in discontent.  
  
Glancing up, she saw her Captain at the wheel, his compass in his hand. He was focusing closely on the horizon, and she watched as he expertly, or so he thought, steered the ship towards the south.  
  
He looks so gorgeous, she thought blissfully, unable to take her eyes from him. He was so kind to her, and so intelligent and amusing.and yet at the same time he needed a woman in his life to settle him down and help him see what it was to be a true man. Senara wanted to be that woman.  
  
"Oy, Captain! Who's cookin' dinner tonight?" one of the crew members questioned, smacking his lips at the thought of food. Jack considered his options for a moment.  
  
"I'll do it." Senara called out, her voice thoughtful. "I do need to make my way on this ship, don't I?"  
  
"Are you sure, love? Cookin' for a lot o' pirates ain't the easiest job." Jack retorted, grinning at the prospect. To tell the truth, he was dying to challenge her with a cooking job, because he knew she would do it wonderfully and make him proud.  
  
Seeing the challenge, Senara raised her hand to her forehead and saluted him. "Ay, ay, Captain!" she said enthusiastically before rushing inside to begin setting up a meal.  
  
The crew member who had asked about dinner looked worriedly at Jack. "Are ye sure she can cook?" he asked nervously.  
  
"We'll find out, I suppose." Jack replied, amused.  
  
~  
  
Heading down to the storage room, Senara found the barrels of grains and water and various other cooking staples her island had supplied the ship with. Lifting various lids, Senara checked what she had to work with.  
  
There was a bag of fresh fruit on the table, and she smiled as she saw it. This'll do, she thought, turning around and taking some meat from the salt barrels.  
  
Taking out some plates, she began to prepare the meal, along with some dessert. After garnishing it up a bit with some herbs she'd found in the corner in a bag, Senara marveled at her work. Taking all the plates and setting them out on the dinner table, Senara walked out onto the deck and called the entire crew in for dinner.  
  
The crew poured into the dining hall, immediately praising her pleasant and professional set up. But, of course, the hall became messy with food slopped everywhere almost immediately. Devouring the food, these Pirates left none left for the dogs, Senara noted, almost fondly.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see Jack there. "Well, lass, congrats on the dinner.I knew you could pull it off." He told her happily, smiling at the grin on her face.  
  
"I sure showed you up, didn't I?" she responded, poking his chest playfully.  
  
"So you think." Jack replied, suddenly taking her hand. "Come with me."  
  
Senara glanced back at the crew, noting their diversion in their dinner. Following Jack, her hand in his, she found herself led up to the deck of the ship, right near the wheel.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, unable to stop smiling. Then she looked up.  
  
Millions of stars dotted the midnight blue sky, like diamonds on a windswept ocean. The moon was absent, and so any visible light came from the glowing gems in the atmosphere.  
  
"Oh, wow." Senara said simply, her jaw open in wonder. Jack saw her fascination, and was pleased to see they shared that common interest in the skies at night. But he currently found himself unable to focus on the skies, but instead on her eyes.  
  
They were highlighted with the stars glow, and he could see every bit of allure the stars had on him directly inside her eyes. They were so beautiful, he thought in awe; she was so beautiful. Running his hands through her straight amber hair, he brought his lips down to hover over hers.  
  
Senara reacted immediately, tensing up. Jack felt the need to ease her, to soothe her. Caressing her arms and back, he brought her closer towards him. He felt a must to have her all to his own, a need that required fulfillment.  
  
"Jack..." Senara murmured under his lips, closing her eyes, enveloping herself in the moment.  
  
"Just lose yourself, love." He replied softly, crushing his lips down on hers deeply. She curved against him, her arms encircling his neck and her mouth responding to his. All she wished for was that every moment could be like this one.  
  
Jack held on to her, his thoughts running wild. Her hair was so soft, so silky against his callused pirate's hands. Her skin was equally as soft, and he felt like he was touching treasure just by feeling her. He felt the sudden need to make her his.  
  
Breaking the kiss, he caressed her cheek, his eyes focused on hers. Senara smiled weakly at him, still reeling from their kiss.  
  
"I want you to have me, Jack." She said softly, feeling her heart begin to race. Jack ran his hands through her hair gently.  
  
"Are you sure, love?"  
  
Senara paused a moment, biting her lip. "Yes." She replied, almost fully sure of herself.  
  
Jack lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly before leading her back down inside the ship, towards his quarters. Opening the door slowly, he led her inside and closed it behind her.  
  
Senara felt a lump of anxiety form in her throat. iAm/i I ready for this? She thought nervously, feeling shivers begin to shake her. Yes.yes, of course I am.she contemplated, biting her lip as she turned away from him and faced his bed.  
  
The blankets were tossed about amongst the various pillows, but nonetheless it looked comfortable. Turning to face him, she saw that he was watching her, a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"Do you want this, Senara?" he asked again, somewhat politely, as before. She felt a sob form in her throat and had to look away from him, her body shaking.  
  
"Yes.yes I do." she replied, still not looking up at him. She knew he had known other women before, and she knew that this was perhaps going to mean nothing to him.but to her.  
  
She'd always been discreet when it came to bedding a man. In fact, she'd never done so. Feeling shameful, she bit her lip again and couldn't stand to look at him. She didn't want the pity she knew he would give her when he found out. Senara didn't want him to know how innocent she truly was. But she really, really wanted him to be the one she would break herself for.  
  
Jack couldn't stop looking at her. He couldn't help feeling like he was rushing her into this. He didn't want to push her, but she'd seemed to ripe, so ready, up on the deck. He'd thought maybe she was.He knew he was ready to pursue his feelings for her, but was she? Did she even have feelings for him? Or was she just out to flirt around.no, that wasn't like her.  
  
Walking towards her, he watched as she stepped back and flinched as he touched her. It hurt him more than anything.  
  
"Love."  
  
"No, no, it's fine.I'm just.it's fine." Senara retorted, ready to give him what he wanted. Maybe after, the tension she'd felt with him would be gone.maybe he'd realize what a total innocent she was.she couldn't stand the thought of him not wanting her any longer, but then again, if she just led him on he might just stop beforehand just out of boredom, and then she would have never had the chance to prove to him that she.  
  
No, she didn't.she thought angrily. It's impossible. But when she looked up into his eyes she felt the love she tried to deny having for him. Feeling herself melt, she fell into his arms and had him hold her close.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, only to be answered with a kiss. Senara leaned backwards and fell lightly onto the bed, dragging him down with her. She unbuckled his belt and began to unbutton his shirt, all the while kissing him tenderly.  
  
Why does she do this to me? He thought insanely. How is it that she drives me so wild with just one kiss? The lass was certainly surreal.  
  
He slipped off her dress, revealing her milky white skin. Kissing there gently, he felt her pulse underneath his lips. She was nervous.  
  
Looking up at him, Senara met her eyes with his. I wonder if I should call him Captain in bed, she thought with a silent laugh. It would be just like him to appreciate that.  
  
Jack's brown eyes bore into hers, never revealing his true feelings. She couldn't help but stare at them, her emotions running wild. Feeling him part her legs, she bit her lip and prepared herself for the pain she'd always been told she'd feel.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she let herself get lost in his embrace.  
  
~  
  
Jack laid there, his hands covering his face. He couldn't believe himself. He'd never made love to an innocent before, but now he had, and frankly, he truly believed himself to love this one.  
  
Cursing himself silently, he glanced at her, all curled up and hugging the blankets to herself. Her eyes were closed, but he could see a tear drip from her eye.  
  
"Oh, love." he began, reaching for her. He felt terrible, but god, she was just so irresistible. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry." Senara told him, her eyes red with tears. "I neglected to tell you I was innocent.it's my fault.I shouldn't have given you the burden."  
  
"What burden is that? The burden of loving you too much?" Jack retorted, sitting up and getting out of his bed. He reached for his pants on the floor, but felt a pang of guilt for even thinking of leaving her now. Turning around, he saw she was crying into her pillow. "Oh, Jesus, love, don't cry, please." he comforted, leaning down and cuddling her into his arms.  
  
"I'm not crying because I'm sad." Senara confessed, staring up at him, a weak smile on her face. "Do you really love me?"  
  
"Of course I do.your really somethin' special to this ol' pirate, love." He said, relieved at her happiness.  
  
"So you're not angry at me, for not telling you, that is?"  
  
"Of course I'm not.c'mere." He said, pulling her in closer and kissing her forehead fondly. "I told you I wouldn't let you slip away, and I don't plan on letting you get away from me now."  
  
"I would never want to leave.just promise me you won't go back on what you've said."  
  
"I promise." Jack replied, kissing her softly and laying back down on the bed with her, holding her so close to him that he could feel her heart beat against his. It was steady now, and its calm flow soothed him to sleep.  
  
~ 


	7. A French Disaster

Chapter 7 - A French Disaster  
  
A/N- In this chapter, there is a bit of French speaking.I don't speak French, but to make it more accurate (so I thought), I went to a translator and translated some of the sentences into French.if you do speak French, and the sentences are not accurate, please go easy on me.lol, thanks! -Katie  
  
~  
  
A cool breeze sifted through the open porthole in the ship, brushing across Senara's face gently. Opening her eyes slowly, she moaned sleepily and glanced around her, nearly forgetting where she was. Seeing a sleeping Jack Sparrow next to her, she smiled in remembrance.  
  
His hair was tousled, and his mouth was open slightly. His arms were wrapped around her loosely, and as she sat up he shifted his weight unconsciously. Running her hand down his cheek, she traced his jaw line and grinned as he moved slightly, his eyes opening leisurely.  
  
"'Mornin' love." Jack said contentedly, reaching for her. She smiled and laid gently onto his chest, her ear resting on his heartbeat.  
  
"Goodmorning." Jack held her there, his eyes closing and his breath soft and deep. Senara glanced out the window, and noticed the sun being suddenly blocked by a large black cloud. "Jesus!" she cursed, leaping out of the bed and running to the window, a disastrous scene unfolding before her.  
  
Jack followed her and gaped at what he saw outside.  
  
A ship, larger than the Black Pearl, lay in burning pieces on the ocean water. Large smoke clouds billowed into the sky, blocking out the sun from view. Jack swiped his clothes off of the ground, tugging on his pants and shirt, and quickly ran from the room out onto the deck. Senara pulled on her own clothes and followed close behind him, her heart racing.  
  
"See if there are any survivors!" Jack called when he reached the deck, noticing the rest of his crew surfacing as well. A boat was dropped into the water, and Gibbs and a few other of the crew along with Jack headed out towards the bulk of the ship that was left.  
  
Senara watched helplessly from the deck of the Pearl, her eyes searching the water and surveying the wreck. The ship looked as though it had been mercilessly attacked with cannon-fire, and then left to sink into the dark depths of the Atlantic. The fire looked fresh too, but Senara couldn't see any other ship in sight. Biting her lip, she searched through the thick smoke for the boat Jack had taken, hoping he would come back alright.  
  
Jack's eyes scanned the water through the smoke, his senses keen and alert. A cry from one of his crew had him wheeling around.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There, I think I spot a survivor!" the man called out, directing the boat towards a large piece of rubble from the ship carrying a dark figure. As they came in closer, they noticed a man on the slab of wood, his body limp.  
  
"See if he's alive." Jack ordered, watching as Gibbs leaned over and pulled the rubble towards the boat. Checking the man's pulse, Gibbs jumped.  
  
"He's alive!" He shouted, a smile on his face as they dragged the man on board. Heading back around the ship once more, they concluded that there were no more survivors and decided to head back to the Pearl.  
  
Senara spotted them, coming back swiftly through the thick smoke. Noticing a figure amongst them, Senara felt a stab of excitement. A survivor!  
  
Running towards where the boat was to be lifted back up on board, Senara assisted in helping the crew bring the man on board. Laying him on the ground, Senara stayed close and watched as one of the crew began to perform CPR.  
  
Water guzzling from the man's mouth, his eyes flipped open and he turned on his side, spitting out seawater. Looking up, the man noticed everyone around him, and immediately began trying to stand up.  
  
"Whoa there, lay back down." Jack said sternly, looking at the man suspiciously. "What ship is this?"  
  
The man glared at Jack for a moment, his eyes filled with hatred. The man was of average height, and was slightly overweight around his gut. He looked possibly in his mid forties, though he could have been older; Senara did not know. The man was wearing what looked like a Royal uniform, except the colors were not of Spain or England.  
  
When the man didn't answer him, Jack rolled his eyes and asked again. "Lemme ask you again then, mate, what ship is this?"  
  
The man spit at Jack's feet and began to glare at the rest of the crew. Jack sighed and withdrew his pistol, pointing it at the man. "Are we going to do this?"  
  
"Jack," Senara protested, placing her hand on his hand that was clutching the pistol. "Maybe he doesn't speak English."  
  
"Ah, good point.okay then, mate, no hablas ingles?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face. The man just stared blankly at Jack, a hint of disgust in his eyes.  
  
"Let me try, Captain." Senara objected, crouching at eye level with the man, looking at him directly. "Quel est ce bateau appelé?"  
  
The man grinned toothily at her, showcasing a few gold caps. "La Grandiose Entreprise, ma dame." The man replied, glaring at Jack once more. Jack looked interestedly at Senara, not expecting her to speak French. He was even more surprised when the man had answered her. She was indeed a smart lass, he thought affectionately.  
  
"Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi le bateau est-il détruit?" Senara asked the man, pressing to find out more information.  
  
"Nous avons été attaqués par les pirates, beaucoup de comme vous." The man answered.  
  
Senara laughed before turning to Jack. "He says the ship's name is The Grand Enterprise, and apparently they were attacked by pirates, explaining the spit on your shoe."  
  
Jack smirked before turning to frown at the man. "Pitiful being he is, aye?"  
  
"I think he's part of the French Navy, but what they were doing heading this way I don't know." Senara glanced down at the man, a worried look on her face. "He looks badly shaken up, I think we should give him a room and perhaps I can find out more from him later."  
  
"You want him to stay?" Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, we saved him, didn't we? Why leave him here to die?" Senara retorted, glaring at Jack's comment. Of course she wanted him to stay; if she could save a life then she was all for doing so. This man had no chance out here alone on the ocean. She admitted that he could have been a little more grateful for their saving him and all, but still, he needed them.  
  
"I think if we just show him a little hospitality, he'll war-"  
  
"Shut your mouth you bastard!" Gibbs yelled suddenly, pulling out his pistol and pointing it at the man. Senara whirled around along with Jack. "The bastards talkin' trash, I just know it. Look at that glare, Jack! He's a pirate hater if I ever saw one!" Gibbs added, his eyes pleading with Jack furiously.  
  
Senara turned to Jack and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"He's staying, Captain, and that's fin-"  
  
A loud bang of gunfire had Senara screaming, Jack cursing, and the rest of the crew leaping a step back.  
  
"Gibbs, what the hell did you shoot 'im for?" Jack asked, his eyes on Gibbs, trying to avoid looking at the dead man on the deck of his ship.  
  
"I didn't do it, Captain." Gibbs retorted, his eyes shocked. "'E went up and shot 'imself."  
  
The rest of the crew nodded in agreement, and Jack rolled his eyes. Senara stood very still, her mouth hanging open in shock. She definitely wasn't expecting the man to shoot himself.oh no.  
  
Feeling terrible, she felt a sob escape her throat, causing Jack to turn around and face her. "Oh, love, don't take it so hard." he pleaded with her, taking her in his arms. Senara began to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"I just talked to him, not more than 5 minutes ago.if I had just been right with him instead of arguing with you, maybe he wouldn't have killed himself."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, lass, he was clearly planning on doing it at one point or another, with your help or not.just let it be." Jack explained, trying to soothe her. "Let's get you downstairs."  
  
"No! I will not be pushed aside like some over sensitive woman!"  
  
"But, lass, you are an over sensitive woman."  
  
Senara glared at him. "You know what I mean. I will not be disrespected. I'll assist with giving this man a burial at sea."  
  
Jack glanced back at his crew, who were all looking at him, waiting for an order. "Alright, lads, lets get this body in a sheet er somethin', then we'll set him to rest in the sea. Le's go!"  
  
The crew bustled around, and Jack looked over to Senara, who was gazing out over the side of the ship. Walking over to her, Jack placed his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry." Senara apologized softly, her eyes on the wreck as they passed by it slowly.  
  
"For what, love?"  
  
"For freaking out on you.I shouldn't let things like that bother me."  
  
"It's okay, lass." Jack replied quietly, his thoughts elsewhere. Slowly, he brought her up closer to him and kissed her forehead lightly, holding her tight.  
  
"So what are our plans, Captain?" she asked him calmly, feeling a lot better.  
  
Jack considered his options for a minute. "We're headin' to the Caribbean for a start, and from there hopefully we'll find out what we can about this pirate ship that has it out for the French." Jack began, thinking again. "I have a few people I wish to see back home who'll be glad to help us if it's needed."  
  
Senara looked up at him, a tad confused. "Why are we going after this Pirate ship?"  
  
Jack grinned at her. "Because, love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and Captain Jack Sparrow never turns down an adventure when one's handed to him."  
  
~  
  
Nearly a month had gone by as the Black Pearl and her crew sailed across the Atlantic Ocean, they're eyes set on the Caribbean. Now that the gruesome part of the voyage was over, (or so they thought), the adventurous part was about to begin.  
  
Seeing a strip of land on the horizon, Jack reached for his periscope and inspected the island. An excited laugh escaped his lips as he recognized the island. Doing a jig, he spotted Senara staring at him, an amused smile on her face.  
  
"And what have you spied today, oh Captain my Captain?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack took her hand in his and began to waltz with her, twirling her and kissing her lips briefly.  
  
"I have spied, my love, the wonderful island of Tortuga, and am preparing my self for a night of partying and heavy rum drinking!"  
  
Senara surveyed him through worried eyes. "Oh no.this isn't a pirates island, is it?"  
  
"Oh, you best believe it!" Jack said with a whoop, jumping around once more before opening the door to the hull, Jack called to all of the crew. "Tortuga's on the horizon, lads!"  
  
Hearing a giant joyful shout from below, Senara laughed. "I see you're not the only pirate to appreciate this Tortuga?"  
  
"Course not. Now let's prepare to dock 'er, mates! Then it's drinks all 'round!" Jack shouted gleefully, a permanent grin on his face.  
  
Senara rolled her eyes, laughing, and headed back down to get changed. If Jack was in for a night of partying, then by god, she would be too. But only when she was washed up and in a nice dress, she added pompously. If her sister had taught her one thing over the years, it was how to look nice for a gorgeous man.  
  
~ 


	8. Tortuga, Land of Rum and Cheating Scum

Chapter 8 - Tortuga, Land of Rum and Cheating Scum  
  
The ship docked, the entire crew of the Black Pearl headed out through the bustling streets of Tortuga. Senara hadn't known what to expect of a pirate town, but what she found was tenfold of what she had been expecting. She'd thought there'd be a few drunks around.not 4 dozen of them. She'd also been expecting semi-dirty streets, perhaps stolen good lying around in a few places.instead, she saw filthy streets that made plain dirt look clean, and she also saw mounds of stolen goods guarded by men as filthy as the streets and as drunk as the night.  
  
The lights of the town, however, were the one thing that first caught her eye. There were lights everywhere.torches lit up along the streets, lights from the windows of the 3 story buildings.it was a grand little city for all it was worth.  
  
She kept close to Jack, as any sane non-pirate would do, and made sure to avoid all passing drunks. Jack, however, was already having a grand time, prancing about the streets, greeting people and taking swigs of rum as he passed by. Senara found all of this to be very cute, for some odd and strange reason.  
  
As the crew approached what was, according to Jack, the best bar in all of Tortuga, they busted in, making a splendid loud entrance, and causing the entire bar to uproar in greetings and welcomes. Drinks were passed around, and Senara quickly lost Jack in the crowd.  
  
Panicking, she bit her lip and tried to find him. She knew she stuck out like a sore thumb, what with her slimming dark emerald dress and her dressed up hair, and she also knew that rum and pirates were a bad mixture. Not seeing Jack anywhere, Senara decided to sit down at the bar and see if he would come to her over time.  
  
"Well, 'ello missy, what brings a pretty lil' thing like yerself in here?" the bartended greeted, alcohol on his breath and a wicked grin on his fat face. Senara smiled weakly and briefly, quickly turning around to search the crowd from her seat. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, she turned around, prepared to release hell on the bartender.  
  
Seeing her unpleasant glare, the bartender quickly cleared his throat and backed off, knowing better then to roust up a crazy woman. Senara smirked at her success at being tough, and turned around again to scan the crowd.  
  
God, she thought, noticing all of the drunken pirates galloping around like idiots, letting everything loose. She kind of admired them, what with they're easy lifestyle of drinking and sleeping.leisure was a word they definitely knew well.  
  
A few fights broke out over the course of the evening, but Senara just stayed put on her little barstool, hoping to be left alone, still scanning for any sign of Jack.  
  
Midnight came and went, but the bar still raged on like one giant new years party. By now, most if not all of the people in the bar were drunk as hounds. All, except of course, Senara. She hadn't touched alcohol since she'd come in. She was never a big drinker.  
  
Sighing, she decided she'd been hit on enough and had waited enough, so she got up and stalked from the bar, hoping that maybe Jack or someone from the crew would be waiting by the ship.  
  
Walking outside, she bit her lip and tried to remember which way they'd come. Heading towards the right a ways, she concluded that nothing looked familiar, so she headed in the other direction. Almost.  
  
A giggle from behind her had her turning, and as she glanced around she saw two people trip out from an alleyway, both swaggering like drunks. She squinted her eyes and saw that it was a man and a woman, both covered in the shadows. The man dropped his hat, however, and Senara watched as he shuffled over and swiped it off the ground, his face and figure in the street light's beams for a moment. Senara gasped as she recognized the man as none other than Jack Sparrow.  
  
She watched with her mouth gaping open as Jack stalked back to the woman and began kissing her roughly, falling back with her against the wall of one of the buildings.  
  
Feeling an angry tear dropping down her cheek, Senara turned heel and ran. She ran all the way to the ship, even though she didn't know how she remembered the way back. Rushing into the hull, she went into her quarters and collapsed onto the bed, her face in her hands and sobs shaking her body.  
  
What the hell was he doing? Didn't he say that he loved her? She couldn't believe what she had seen. She began to think that maybe what she saw was blown out of proportion.maybe Jack had just slipped or something and the woman was just helping him out. But she quickly sided this notion by remembering the way Jack had kissed her, and how he was in an alleyway with her. Who knows what was going on back there.  
  
Suddenly feeling that everything she'd chosen in the past couple months was a terrible mistake, Senara wished she was back home in Gyaros, married to a faithful man and having faithful children just like her father had wanted. But no, she had to choose the hard way, Senara thought furiously. She just had to have her own adventures, slay her own dragons.win her own battles. Well, she thought with a heavy sigh, she wasn't going to win this battle, not when all of the cards were in Jack's hands. She gave him everything she was, and all he did was take and take and take. She didn't know how she didn't realize it before.he was nothing but a scoundrel pirate who deserved none of the love she was offering to him.  
  
And so she cried herself to sleep, only to find herself alone when she woke up. Well, almost alone.  
  
Jack lay on the floor on his stomach, clearly passed out from a night of drinking and ruthless love making to some pirate wench, Senara thought crossly. Standing up, Senara considered giving him a good swift and hard kick in the ribs, but thought against it. Let him wake up on his own accord, only to realize that I'm not here to sweep up the hang over he's sure to have.  
  
Therefore, she left. She didn't have far to go, being on a ship and all, but she went to the only place she knew she could get any privacy: the crows nest.  
  
Hugging her legs, she sat up there, letting her face be brushed by the calm sea breeze. Clouds had overshadowed the island, and were clinging to the ship as she rested along the docks.  
  
Her mind blank, Senara sighed deeply and watched the island lazily. It was so different during the day; the docks were empty as well as the streets. Various people lazed around the city, recovering from the nights drinking.  
  
It seemed so peaceful when the sun was up, and yet at night it turned even the most respectable men into complete bastards. Damn Tortuga, she thought, feeling utter hatred towards everything in the island. It was full of drunks and full of alcohol that ruined lives. She spited it in all of its glory. Or lack of glory, that is.  
  
~  
  
Jack rolled over on the floor, his hands wiping his face. He groaned loudly and cursed his blasted headache. Opening his eyes, he saw Senara's room come into focus. Grunting, he hoisted himself into sitting position and glanced around. He immediately noticed that Senara was no where to be found.  
  
He must have wandered in before he'd passed out the night before, he thought, a bit amusedly. Funny that he would have come to Senara's room even when he was in a drunken stupor. Standing up, he headed down into the kitchen hall to grab a piece of bread, knowing it would aid in removing his headache. Devouring the small roll, he staggered onto the top deck, searching for Senara.  
  
He spotted her, on top of the crows nest. Calling her name, he didn't see her wince.  
  
Senara rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling all the hurt and pain she'd felt the night before come rushing back to her. She refused to look at him, the bastard. Looking away, Senara tried to ignore him, but to no avail.  
  
"Senara, come down, love." Jack called out to her, clutching his head in pain. Senara saw this, and immediately began to climb down.  
  
"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Senara asked him, instantly examining him when she got down. Jack grabbed onto her, his eyes playful.  
  
"It's just the effects of the hang over, all that rum, ye see," Jack began, tapping his head. "It's got its consequences."  
  
Senara felt disgusted with herself for feeling pity for him, and had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping. Feeling anguished, she closed her eyes and rubbed her face, smelling the rum on him. When he tried to kiss her, she'd had enough.  
  
Bringing her hand up, she slapped him hard across the face. "You bloody bastard! Don't you ever touch me again, you hear?" Senara yelled, not caring who or what heard her.  
  
Jack looked confused, and touched his reddening cheek tenderly. "What's up with you, lass?" he asked, feeling a sting of anger. It was all wiped away as he saw the look in her eyes.  
  
She'd begun to cry, and although she wanted to run away she felt like she couldn't. He didn't even remember.he had no idea how he'd hurt her, and so she was suffering in front of him for no reason. He didn't even know of his crime.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" she asked, glaring at him. When he shook his head, she sighed. "You were with a woman last night.I saw you kissing her."  
  
Jack froze, his face suddenly very sallow. "Oh, Jesus." He whispered, his eyes darting around her face, guilt a giant pang in his chest. He couldn't believe himself. He really truly hated himself at that moment. How could he hurt her like that? How could he let rum take over all sense of propriety he had and turn it into ruthlessness?  
  
And worst of all, he didn't remember a thing.  
  
Senara watched as a war raged inside Jack, and she watched helplessly as he turned around quickly and ran from her, fleeing his ship. Even he had no idea where he was going.  
  
Tempted to call after him, Senara shook the notion and followed him instead. Racing behind him, she had a hard time catching up. By the time she did, he'd reached the city and was rushing through the alleyways aimlessly.  
  
"Jack! Jack, please, stop!" Senara yelled to his back. He stopped mid- tracks, too ashamed to face her.  
  
"Just.leave me alone to me misery, lass." Jack replied, his eyes closing in agony.  
  
Senara touched his shoulder gently, feeling him tense up. "I...I don't know whether or not to be angry with you." she began quietly, choosing her words carefully. Because, drunken bastard or not, she still loved him, and love makes people do foolish things sometimes. "But I do know that I'm willing to stand by you.no matter what."  
  
Jack turned to face her now, his eyes tired and worn. "Why would you want to stick with a scoundrel like me, love?"  
  
"Because I love you, Jack." Senara replied, her eyes honest and locked on his. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, so close it almost hurt her, but she ignored the pain. She felt a lone tear drip down her cheek.  
  
"This 'ol pirate loves you too, lass." Jack whispered, burying his face in her long amber hair.  
  
~ 


	9. A Turn of the Will

Chapter 9 - A Turn of the Will  
  
Senara wanted nothing more to do with Tortuga. She just wanted it to be a horrible memory at the back of her mind that she would eventually forget about. The blasted island never did anything positive for her, anyway.  
  
As the Black Pearl swept quickly away from the damned island, Senara watched it dwindle into a small dot on the horizon. Jack stood at the wheel, his back to her. Glancing at him, she sighed deeply.  
  
Have I made the right decision this time? She thought to herself, feeling a little unsure. Senara felt that she should have known what she'd gotten into when she fell in love with him.she knew he was a womanizer, she'd known it for a very long time. So, really, in her retrospect, she had no reason to be angry at him.cheating was just his way, love or not.  
  
Yet it still hurt her inside.she'd forgiven him, taken him back.and she knew he was grateful, but would he stay true from now on? Somehow, she didn't find it likely.and her heart could only be broken once.  
  
Sighing acutely, she turned around and headed up to talk to Jack, her mind swimming with questions. Reaching him, she watched as he turned his head and smiled at her, his eyes aware.  
  
"Hello, love." He greeted her, still seeming troubled towards what had happened. Senara smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Where are we headed?" she asked calmly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Port Royal," Jack replied. "I'm in mind to visit an old friend of mine."  
  
Jack turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Is there somethin' you wish to ask me, lass?"  
  
Senara paused, unsure of what to say. She knew the questions she was dying to ask, but she also knew that she couldn't bear the answers he would give. Sighing, she backed away from him, prepared to skim past the truth.  
  
"No.nothing at all." She responded, a false smile on her face. Stalking off, she left Jack with a worried look on his face. As he watched her walk away, his eyebrows furrowed in regret. He knew what was plaguing her; he just didn't have a way to fix it.  
  
~  
  
Port Royal was a league different than Tortuga.not only through the people that lived there but through the scenery as well. Senara felt immediately uncomfortable around all of the nobles, even though Jack seemed completely at home. Biting her lip, she followed him along the docks as they headed towards town.  
  
Men and women dressed in very fancy clothing stalked around the streets, handsome wigs and bonnets topping their already pompous faces. Not only were they disgusting, Senara thought bleakly, they were also racist. The lot of them glared and stared as the group walked past without saying so much as a word. Senara just sneered; Jack just grinned.  
  
The streets suddenly became dustier and thinner as they headed farther inland. A large mansion stood in the distance, its walls menacing with an aspect of wealth.  
  
"You have a friend who lives here?" Senara asked, her hand finding Jack's.  
  
"Of course, love." Jack replied, grinning down at her. "I have connections in this town.rich connections."  
  
There was that look again, Senara thought irately. He always had this grin and way about him that just made him irresistible.how did he do it? It made her melt every time he looked at her with those dark brown eyes. He was like a work of art.and a bitch to boot, she added thoughtfully.  
  
He was almost too intelligent for his own good, and not only did it make him alluring, it made him a ladies man.which didn't quite appeal to Senara. Yet, she thought with a sigh, she knew she'd have to live with his ways, or break her own heart by leaving.  
  
As they reached the entirely too large mansion, most likely inhabited by the Governor and his family, Jack knocked proudly on the door. A servant girl answered and almost fainted at the sight of more pirates. Jack raised his hand, about to speak, before he was interrupted with the girls shriek.  
  
Shutting the door in his face, the girl ran upstairs quickly and darted through the hallways towards Governor Swann's chambers. He was inside, placing his wig tentatively upon his ever balding head.  
  
"Governor, sir!" the servant girl gasped, startling him. "Pirates, sir, there's pirates at the door.I don't know what they want!"  
  
Governor Swann rolled his eyes. Any pirate he'd come across wouldn't simply knock on the door. They would barge in and most likely take all of his stuff and ravage his house before he could even get downstairs.  
  
"I'll handle this, Mary." Swann muttered, pushing past the girl and headed downstairs towards the door. His daughter, the newly wed Elizabeth Turner, emerged from her room.  
  
"What's going on?" she inferred, her hair slightly tousled. She'd heard the word pirates, and as always, needed to know where. Will Turner appeared behind her, out of breath and embarrassed at the sight of his father in law.  
  
"Just stay in your room, Elizabeth." The Governor instructed, making his way down the staircase. Elizabeth and Will followed closely behind him, watching eagerly as Swann opened the door.  
  
"I should have known." Swann declared, his face twisted in disgust. "A troublemaker pirate never does leave the good and righteous alone, does he?"  
  
"Not quite." Jack replied, smirking, glancing behind the Governor. "Will! Elizabeth!" Jack bellowed, making his way into the parlor to greet his old friends, Senara at his heels.  
  
"Oh my God, Jack!" Elizabeth cried, rushing to the pirate she'd become to know as a good friend. Wrapping him in a warming hug, she pulled away to let Will greet him as well. Shaking Jack's hand, Will noted the strikingly pretty girl standing in the doorway, her hands folded in front of her, her eyes scanning the room.  
  
Will grinned. "I see you've brought a friend." He gestured to Senara. Jack smiled.  
  
"Will, Elizabeth. This is the Princess of Rogue, Senara Heron." Jack introduced, taking Senara's hand and leading her towards Will and his wife.  
  
Senara smiled, her eyes scanning the two people in front of her. The woman was amazingly beautiful, her light brown hair in curled locks and her dress a light peach. The man at her side was very handsome, but slightly plain next to Jack. His dark brown hair was long and his eyes were kind. His smile had her smiling in turn.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Senara said, shaking hands with Elizabeth and then with Will.  
  
"Where are you from? I don't recognize your accent." Elizabeth incurred, her voice gentle and calm.  
  
"Ireland, actually." Senara replied, smiling in remembrance of her home. Jack took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.  
  
A cough from behind them had them turning, acknowledging the Governor's presence. "Elizabeth, if these are your.friends.then why don't you be hospitable. I'm going out, send out an informant to reach me when these.friends.of yours, are gone." Swann held his chin up high as he left the room, heading out towards his carriage. Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Please excuse my father, he can be very rude sometimes." She apologized, smiling at Senara. "Why don't we get you all cleaned up. We were planning on having a quiet evening at home tonight, but why don't we have a celebration for the returning of our good friends." She smiled at her husband, kissing his cheek briefly before taking Senara's hand. "Come, Senara, I'm sure you are in need of a girl to talk to after being on a ship full of men."  
  
Senara laughed, about to point out that she wasn't the only girl on the ship, but she was quickly being pulled upstairs. Waving to Jack, she blew him a kiss.  
  
Jack smiled, turning to Will. "Come, lad, let's have a drink. I'm dying for some rum. Come on lads! Make yourselves at home!" he called to his crew, his arm wrapping around Will's shoulder as they walked off towards the kitchen for some drinks.  
  
~  
  
"So, are you and Jack.together?" Elizabeth inquired as she assisted in filling up the bath tub with hot water. Senara felt her face grow hot.  
  
"Well.yes, I suppose we are." she replied, kind of wondering herself. Did sleeping with him and loving him make them together? Or did it make her with him, but him not with her? Trying not to think about it, Senara let Elizabeth offer her a towel.  
  
"Jack's an excellent man.I'm happy that he has found someone." Elizabeth smiled. "When you're through with your bath, we'll pick out a gorgeous dress for you. I know the perfect one." She added with a grin before closing the door behind her.  
  
Senara smiled in return, only to bite her lip. She wasn't used to being pampered like this.princess or not. She was the princess of thieves, anyhow, and thieves didn't tend to dote on their leaders. Stripping of her current clothing, Senara stepped gingerly into the steaming hot water. Gasping, she let herself sink into its depths, her eyes closing as she immediately relaxed.  
  
She hadn't realized just how much she missed hot baths. Being on a ship had made her forget all of the luxuries of land living. Now she didn't know if she could go back to the Pearl, she thought with a laugh.  
  
Elizabeth was nice, she thought as she began washing herself with a bar of soap sitting on the towel. She was very lucky to be with such a handsome man.a faithful one no doubt as well. Feeling sorrowful, Senara tried to shake off the subject. She knew she should just let it drop, but it was just so hard when it hammers at you day after day.  
  
Feeling a tear drip down her face, Senara cursed herself and tried hard to keep the sobs down. The last thing she needed was for Elizabeth to hear her crying. She hated pity.  
  
Rubbing her face, Senara sighed deeply, concentrating on having a fresh appearance when she left that room. Grabbing the towel, she stepped from the bath and dried herself off. Wrapping the towel around her hair, she snatched the robe offered to her off of the hook on the door. Draping it around her body, she glanced at herself in the mirror.  
  
Look at yourself, she thought bitterly. You're all mussed, who would've guessed. You love sick fool.  
  
Opening the door, she saw Elizabeth outside, rummaging through her closet. Elizabeth turned at the noise, and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm trying to find the dress." She informed Senara as she continued to rummage. Senara smiled, feeling slightly better.  
  
Taking a seat on the loveseat, Senara watched as Elizabeth called "ah hah!" and pulled a long, ivory white satin dress out from the closet. Senara gaped at the dresses beauty.  
  
It had elbow length sleeves with lace flares at the ends. The top part of the dress was laced with white ribbon in the style of a corset. The neck was low and fitting, and the skirt was under layered with lace slips to add fullness. The fabric was tainted with emerald green floral patterns.  
  
"It's perfect for you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyes bright and happy. "Let's get it on you."  
  
Picking up a corset, Elizabeth began lacing it tightly to Senara's body. Hearing Senara gasp in pain, Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm sorry, dear, but it's necessary if you wish the dress to fit properly. And don't worry, Jack knows how to take it off if you can't breathe." She added with a laugh. Senara squinted in pain and confusion and let the comment slide.  
  
Slipping into the dress, Senara waited as Elizabeth tightened it. Leading Senara to a mirror, Elizabeth grinned. "It looks gorgeous on you."  
  
Senara nodded silently, in awe of the completely different person she saw in the mirror. Elizabeth immediately began to style Senara's hair, and Senara couldn't help but laugh. It was going to be very interesting when Jack saw this.  
  
~  
  
"How was the wedding?" Jack asked calmly, relaxed on the parlor couch, rum glass in hand. Will grinned.  
  
"It was wonderful."  
  
"Oh, come on then, lad, details!" Jack retorted, taking another swig of rum.  
  
Will laughed. "She was absolutely beautiful, Jack.I couldn't believe how lucky I was."  
  
Jack glanced at Will, and saw his love for Elizabeth in his eyes. He really truly loved her, it was insane. Jack lifted his glass to his lips, contemplating. Did he love Senara that way? Did she love him that way? He didn't know.he just didn't know.  
  
"What brings you to Port Royal?" Will asked, breaking Jack's reverie.  
  
"Ah, right." Jack recalled. "Have there been any pirate ships in these waters that you know of?"  
  
Will sighed. "Yes, unfortunately.they came and tore up the place pretty bad, it's no wonder Swann left when you arrived, he's so sick of dealing with pirates."  
  
"Do you know where they were from?" Jack asked, his eyes searching Will's. They were filled with worry.  
  
"No.but they definitely weren't from the Caribbean.or England, for that matter." Will responded. "So, what do strange pirates have to do with you being in Port Royal?"  
  
"We saw something.something very bizarre.I wanted to know if we could acquire any information from you."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Jack winced in remembrance. He had been so scared the day they'd discovered the French ship, even though he'd hidden it so as to calm Senara. His real worries were much too complex for her right now.  
  
"We came across a French ship in flames, with only one survivor.and he didn't give us much in the way of information."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
Jack sighed. "The lad shot himself before we could get more than a peep out of him."  
  
Will rubbed his face with his hands. "What can we do, Jack?"  
  
"I don't know.I just want to find out what pirate threat is plaguing my waters." Jack replied, his hand outlining his chin. There was a long pause where both men sat, deep in thought. Will finally began to speak.  
  
"We'll go with you. Elizabeth and I." He began, feeling irrational, but not caring. "Maybe we could help in some way. We did see the ships, maybe we could-"  
  
"Out of the question, lad." Jack interrupted, his face blank. "I can't endanger you and your lass over my own issues."  
  
"Then you came all this way to just ask for what we knew? You didn't even expect us to want to accompany you?" Will retorted, his eyes angered.  
  
Jack considered this for a moment. He had, in fact, hoped Will would offer to come along.he just felt selfish for it. He couldn't believe himself for thinking that he'd actually consider placing Will and Elizabeth in danger.  
  
"Look, I just-"  
  
"Mm hmm." A woman's voice interrupted from behind them. Both men turned, only to see Elizabeth standing at the end of the staircase, her eyes alight with glee. "Gentlemen.I present to you, the new and improved Senara Heron, Rogue Princess."  
  
Senara walked cautiously down the staircase, her face already hot. She had no idea what Jack's reaction would be, she just hoped it was a good one.  
  
As she emerged into sight, Jack's jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. Her amber hair was in curls and pulled back, and her face was radiant. Her dress glowed in the candlelight, its emerald hints setting off her matching eyes. She looked wary, but Jack stood and walked towards her anyways.  
  
"Love, you look gorgeous." He said softly, his eyes locked on hers. He felt all of his worries and cares just fade away in an instant, and felt all of his doubts about loving her fly out the window. He knew it right then.  
  
Senara blushed even deeper. "Thank you.Captain." She replied, biting her lip and staring down. She felt so embarrassed, she wasn't used to being awed when she entered a room, and especially wasn't used to having the man she loved reel over her like this.  
  
Taking her hand in his, Jack kissed it gently. Escorting her towards the parlor where Will and Elizabeth were standing, Jack smiled.  
  
"Thank you for giving me such a beautiful date, Elizabeth." He joked, pulling Senara close to him.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Why don't we eat?"  
  
"Sound's marvelous." Jack replied, feeling his stomach growl in hunger. He hadn't realized how starving he was.  
  
Senara's own hunger began to dwell on her as well, although she had tried to ignore it all day. Feeling slightly faint, she assured herself that a good meal would fix the problem. It's probably just all the emotional stress.she thought sadly.  
  
Following Jack and the newlyweds into the dining hall, Senara took a deep breath, trying to chase her horrible thoughts away. She was going to enjoy herself here in Port Royal, whether Jack made that possible or not. She was going to be Jack's pretty little ornament, perfect for him to show off. She wouldn't make a fuss, wouldn't bring up Tortuga, and would simply appreciate Will and Elizabeth's hospitality. For, she knew, sooner or later they'd be back on the Pearl, and who knew when she would be on land once more.or even if she'd ever see land again.  
  
Senara was naïve to Jack's plan of action regarding the pirate ship.she personally didn't understand why he had to make an adventure out of it.but then again, there was a lot she didn't know about dear Jack Sparrow.as if that idea was supposed to be comforting.  
  
"Are you alright, lass?" a voice interrupted Senara's thought; it was Jack, and he looked somewhat worried but mostly amused.  
  
"Yes.yes, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." She apologized, refusing to meet his gaze. Jack took a deep breath; he knew exactly what this was about. And, frankly, he wasn't about to apologize anymore. He'd already groveled at her feet once, what more did the lass want? If he'd known she was this unforgiving, he might not of.no, that's not true, he thought broodingly. He would have taken her even if she'd been as horrid as a hungry shark. He loved her, and even though it was hard to accept her sometimes, he knew he needed her in some way.  
  
~ 


	10. Texas

A/N: Sparrow Quill- Thanks so much for reading my fic! I'm happy that you like its progress! My Great Grandparents were from Dublin, so I'm like ½ Irish or something.and I'm proud of it too! I'm thinking of starting a new POTC fic, but I have no ideas!! Grr!!  
  
To Everyone- Here's another chapter, enjoy! (  
  
Chapter 10 - Texas  
  
"So.tell me how you two met." Elizabeth incurred, making an attempt to start conversation. Jack smiled weakly, and Senara poked at the strange looking salad that was placed in front of her, trying to ignore conversation.  
  
"There was a storm and we ended up at Gyaros, the Rogue island, and so things went from there." Jack replied, trying to seem positive.  
  
Will noticed Jack's unwillingness to elaborate, and noticed his discomfort. Elizabeth, however, seemed oblivious to it all.  
  
"That sounds nice," she responded, smiling at Jack. "I'm glad to see you've found someone, Jack."  
  
Jack sighed deeply and forced a smile. Will frowned, realizing the awkwardness between Jack and Senara. It was unsettling to see.  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air, if you'll excuse me." Senara spoke up suddenly, after being quiet for so long. Smiling at Will and Elizabeth, Senara walked out towards the front door and headed outside into the night sky.  
  
The chilly wind blew hard against her skin, causing her to instantly shiver. It was a good change, however, compared to the embarrassment of being inside, constantly prodded about her failing romance. It just figures I'd be the one to ruin it, she thought angrily. Her wild amber hair flew around her, and her angry tears dried before they could fall.  
  
She could hear the ocean in the distance, its waves pounding along the shore, inviting a storm to pass through. As she walked towards a small cliff that overlooked the ocean, Senara sat down on a rock, careful not to ruin the dress. She could hear Elizabeth's laughter from inside the house, and recognized that by the sound of it, she wasn't needed anytime soon.  
  
Feeling somewhat bewildered, she tried to calm herself down. You can't change or pick who you fall in love with.it just happens. And, honestly, she wondered if maybe pursuing Jack was a bad idea. He was a tough man to love.  
  
But a man like Will.now that was an easy man to love. Faithful, committed, truthful.handsome. Will was almost perfect.but he wasn't Jack.  
  
A tear fell down her cheek. No one could ever be Jack.nothing compared to him. The way he looked at her with those dark eyes outlined in kohl as if she was the most prized treasure in all the seven seas.the way he held her while she cried.the way he took her as his own and the way she accepted him. His flamboyance and loyalty set him apart from all other men in the world.he was truly amazing.  
  
And yet she let herself get hurt by him.why, she didn't know. She had never had an answer for it.it just was. And, yet again, she was going to let herself get hurt. She could never lose him.  
  
A loud noise startled her from her reverie. Senara stood up immediately, seeing the outline of a ship off the coast. It was firing on the island.  
  
Men shouted from below her, and the citizens of Port Royal screamed and ran. The passengers of the boat were coming ashore.  
  
Covering her mouth in shock, Senara turned to run back to the house, only to trip on something. She fell hard, her skin scraping against the ground.  
  
"Blast." she cursed, rubbing her ankle. Trying to stand, she toppled over. A loud cry from somewhere behind her had her glancing over her shoulder. Waves of men were flooding the island, and some of them were close to the Governor's Mansion. Feeling sick to her stomach, Senara tried to stand up again, thinking that maybe she could wobble back to the house.  
  
Her attempts were futile, however, and she had to take cover behind a tree, hoping no one would see her in the dark.  
  
She watched as a group of men approached the house, torches in hand and evil grins on their faces. They were speaking quietly, but she could slightly make out the words. It wasn't English.it was French.  
  
A feeling of dread fell over her. Instead of finding the pirates, the pirates had found them. What they were doing in Port Royal, Senara had no idea.  
  
The wind was still whipping past her, tossing her hair all around her face. As she tried to tame it, she felt a sudden urge to sneeze. Her hand rushing up beneath her nose, she attempted to counter it.to no avail.  
  
Her sneeze startled the group of men, and immediately one of them stalked towards where she was hiding. Biting her lip, she bolted from the tree, her hurt ankle dragging her down. Screaming, she fell to the ground and bit back the searing pain in her ankle.  
  
"Regard ici, lads! We 'ave 'urselves a dame!" the man who'd come towards her bellowed, reaching to grab Senara off of the ground. "What 're you doing outside 'n ze cold?" he asked, a disgusting toothily grin on his face.  
  
When Senara didn't respond, the man bit his lip in contemplation, suddenly turning her around and taking some rope off of his belt and tying her hands behind her back.  
  
"You'll come wit us, zen." The man chuckled, reaching for something to use as a gag.  
  
"Jack!" Senara screamed as loud as she could just as the gag went into her mouth. Feeling a fearful tear fall down her cheek, Senara kicked off one of her shoes, watching as the house faded from view through a newly arrived cloud of fog.  
  
~  
  
A loud pounding at the door had Jack standing quickly, rushing to the door. His first thought was that Senara had been hurt, but as he opened the door he realize he'd made a terrible mistake.  
  
"Bonjour." A very vile looking pirate greeted, immediately unsheathing his sword and attacking Jack. Responding quickly, Jack met the pirate's sword with his own, a cold sweat running down his face. Where was Senara?  
  
Will immediately ordered Elizabeth to run, reaching for a sword off of a plaque on the wall. Countering an attack from one of the pirates, Will noticed Jack stab one of them. Smiling with a boost of confidence, Will set forth to show off his own skills.  
  
Jack made a run for the door, hoping to find Senara. He hoped she was safe. Fearing the worst, he offset a charge from a pirate on the outside, and sprinted down the road. Something white glistened in the middle of the dirt path, and Jack picked it up as he came by. It was a shoe; her shoe. Clutching it in his hand, Jack felt an anger like nothing he'd ever felt rush through him. He'd never been so protective over anything in his life, but then again, he'd never had anything much worth protecting, except his ship of course. Seeing the French pirate ship in the distance, Jack bit back a jolt of fear. He had to find her.  
  
Noticing small boats down by the docks, Jack ran for them. He saw a few pirates just about to set off towards the ship.was that a woman with them?  
  
As he got closer, he noticed the white of Senara's dress and the glow of it in the dim moonlight through the fog. Racing faster now, he fetched one of the boats and headed off after her. He wasn't going to lose her, not like this. Never like this.  
  
~  
  
The large ship loomed in front of them as Senara's captors rowed her ever closer to their home. Senara didn't really know how to feel.she was somewhat relieved to at least speak French.that way she could find out what they were going to do to her before it happened. Though, in some aspects, she might have been better off not knowing.  
  
She hoped that Jack would save her.and she knew he would.wouldn't he? He loved her, this much she knew.but did his love extend enough to risk his own life in a way that was much more dangerous than cannon fire?  
  
Senara didn't know.she just hoped she'd find out soon. As they came up next to the boat, the pirates hoisted her out and carried her up onto the top deck, placing her on her feet as they did so. She glanced around nervously.  
  
It was dark, very dark in fact. The ship was wet with a mist that had begun to fall through the fog, and the smell of damp wood flooded her senses. She could barely see her pirate captors, yet she recognized the one who had taken her originally by his voice.  
  
He was standing behind her, and his hands were clutching her arms. Hearing him laugh in an eerie sort of way, Senara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The man swiftly began leading her down inside the hull, not saying a word to her.  
  
A woman suddenly appeared out of one of the many hall doors, her eyes sharp and focused.  
  
"Who iz zis?" the woman asked the man holding on to Senara.  
  
"A souvenir, capitaine." The man replied, grinning. The woman cocked an eyebrow, a smirk on her long face. She was surprisingly beautiful, what with her ragged dirty blonde hair and her kohl lined gray eyes. She was lean and tall, almost as tall as the man that grasped Senara. And she was most definitely a pirate.and a captain, at that.  
  
Never had she heard of a female pirate captaining a ship, Senara thought, feeling slightly more relaxed. How cruel could a female captain be? She trusted that the answer was a hopeful one.  
  
"Lock her in ze brigs." The woman replied, stalking off towards the deck. The man shouted back a reply and continued to lead Senara down into the ship.  
  
~  
  
The fog had thickened incredibly, and it only aided in Jack's rescue attempt. He was currently attached to the foreign ship, dagger in mouth, preparing himself to leap over the edge of the deck and stab his way to where they were keeping Senara.  
  
However, he had paused. Something had caught his eye, and it gave him an unsettling feeling.  
  
He'd had a feeling she'd be involved, but he was kind of hoping he wouldn't have to run into her again. After all, the woman had succeeded in stealing his boat, and not many women, nor men, for that matter, could take claim to have stolen Captain Jack Sparrow's ship.  
  
Hopping on board, Jack staggered straight towards the Captain. "What brings you to Port Royal, Texas? Pilfering and destroying ships, no doubt?"  
  
The woman whipped around, her sharp eyes cool and collected. If she was surprised, she definitely hid it well.  
  
"Why, eet's Capitaine Jack Sparrow." Captain Texas Violette began, grinning toothily, showcasing a few silver caps. "I thought I'd rid of you for good back when I stole your leetle ship."  
  
Jack winced, raising his hand to protest. "One, it was not a 'leetle' ship. And two, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm never gotten rid of, Texas, you should know that, savvy?"  
  
Texas nodded slightly, grinning. Her eyes scanned her old acquaintance up and down. He definitely hadn't changed. Same old pathetic accent, same old wretched outfit.who knew an image could be taken so far so as to become a dirty habit?  
  
"Why are you on me ship, Jack?"  
  
"You have something of mine, and I want it back." Jack replied, his eyes teasing her.  
  
"Yeah? What would zat be, I wonder?"  
  
"You, lass, have my woman." Jack was suddenly very serious. His face was solemn, and his eyes slightly hopeful. Texas could always read him like a book.  
  
"Ah.and I suppose you want her free of a.compromise?" Texas grinned as Jack's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Always the business thief, you were, Texas. But you've forgotten one very important thing.I can still beat you to a duel, and therefore, can get back what belongs to me without any 'compromise'" Jack smirked now, seeing the challenge in her eyes.  
  
"Fine." She replied, unsheathing her sword. Jack immediately pulled out his sword from its hilt, and met blades with his opponent.  
  
Texas stepped backward and twisted her sword to encircle his; metal scraping against metal.  
  
"As long as we're dueling, Jack, why don't you fill me in on where you've been all dese years.mmm?" Texas questioned, her eyes cool and collected and her demeanor far from what a dueling person should have. She was all too calm.it was unnerving.  
  
Swinging her sword up, Texas cut down in an attempt to catch Jack off- guard. He countered and stepped backwards.  
  
"It's not much of your business, then, is it?" Jack retorted with a devilish grin, his eyes locked on hers. His movements seemed effortless, and his mood seemed clear, but in actuality, he was afraid. Afraid of what they'd done to Senara. Afraid of what he would do if he couldn't get to her. Afraid of a life without her in it.  
  
"Zomeone izn't practicing their propriety today." Texas responded, taking a shot at Jack's chest. She missed due to his counter and her sword scraped his shoulder. Hearing him growl in agony, she smirked.  
  
"I don't remember zis being zis easy, Jack.you've lost your touch."  
  
Jack glared at her, trying to ignore the pressing pain in his shoulder. Lunging forward, he met her sword midair. Pressing down hard, his eyes burned into hers. "You forget, Texas, I'm unbeatable, savvy?"  
  
Texas brought her sword upward and clashed down upon his. "And why iz that, exactly?"  
  
"Because, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack broke free of her sword hold and drove his sword rapidly into her collar bone. He watched with great satisfaction as the blood drained from his opponents face and as she fell to her knees. Texas gasped and her cool visage faded away instantly.  
  
Removing his sword, he replaced it in its sheath. "Pleasure doin' business with you, Texas." He commented, smirking and rushing towards the doors that lead down to the hull of the ship.  
  
"Get 'im!" He heard Texas shriek to her crew as one of them helped her up. A few men who had witnessed the fight ran after Jack, their footsteps barreling down on the damp wood of the ship.  
  
Rushing through the halls of the hull, Jack tried to remember the blue print of his own ship, and tried to find the cells. He had a hunch that that's where Senara would be.  
  
Hearing Texas's crew behind him, Jack ran faster, his energy fueled from his victory to his desire to hold his woman in his arms again. She was his woman, he thought with a smile. And he had every right and will to protect what was his.  
  
~  
  
Hearing a noise, Senara stood up and went to the cell door. Trying to look through, she heard a loud shout from outside.  
  
"Senara?" she heard it again. It was Jack!  
  
"Jack!" She screamed in response, her breath suddenly coming hard and fast and her heart beating a hundred beats a minute. "Jack, I'm down here!"  
  
The door swung open and Jack emerged, his eyes darting frantically around. He spotted Senara in the last cell, and quickly rushed to her. Remembering an experience with Will Turner, Jack searched for something to lift the door free. Spotting a bench in the corner, Jack grabbed it and hoisted it up onto the cell door, pressing down hard on it. Hearing the hinges break, he threw the bench down and lifted away the door.  
  
Rushing inside, he grabbed Senara and held her close. "Oh, love." he whispered into her hair, pulling away and crushing his mouth down upon hers.  
  
"Jack, Jack!" Senara started, pushing him away. "Let's do this after we get away, alright?" She smiled for the first time that evening. Jack had come back to her.  
  
"Right." Jack replied, immediately helping her out of the cell and heading up towards the exit. Poking his head out of the door, he saw the group of men coming quickly, and ushered Senara back towards where the cell was. He lifted up the bench he'd used to break the door free, and stood behind the door.  
  
The group separated, and two of the men opened the brig door slowly. As they entered, Jack swung the bench into their heads, immediately knocking them unconscious. As the men fell to the floor, Jack reached for Senara and they fled the room, racing up towards the stairs that led to the top deck.  
  
Approaching the exit, Jack lifted it slowly. All was silent on the top deck. Everyone was below, searching for them. Withdrawing from the hull, Jack helped Senara up. Noting that the ship had yet to flee Port Royal, Jack headed towards the side of the boat. Dropping one of the extra boats into the water, he and Senara climbed down into it.  
  
Rowing away silently, Senara rested against Jack, her breath still coming in rushed gasps. Glancing up at him, she brought her hand up to touch his cheek. Hearing him wince suddenly as she leaned into him, Senara sat up and noticed a gash in Jack's shoulder. Crying out, she immediately tore off a bit of her slip's fabric to press into the wound.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" She asked, her eyes worried. Jack flinched in pain and tried to bite it back.  
  
"I didn't think it was of much importance at the moment." He replied, grinning at her weakly.  
  
Sighing, Senara looked him in the eye.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again, Jack," She whispered softly, leaning down to kiss his lips lightly. She felt him soften under her touch as he kissed her back, still rowing towards shore.  
  
"I won't, love." Jack replied, breaking the kiss to beam at her. Her smile let him know that everything was going to be alright now.between them, at least.  
  
~ 


	11. A Friendly Endeavor

Chapter 11 - A Friendly Endeavor  
  
Moonlight shone brightly through the grand, ceiling high windows of the room. Through the thin, gossamer drapes, the harbor could be seen, bits of fire glinting through its darkness.  
  
Jack shifted his weight, wincing as the pain in his shoulder shook him.  
  
"Keep still." Senara ordered, placing a warm cloth over Jack's wound, carefully patting down the dried blood. The wound wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough to cause an agonizing amount of pain upon impact. But, Senara was used to playing healer with Jack. It was kind of a ritual for them, in a sense. If he hadn't gotten hurt while saving her in the attack on Gyaros, they might have never fallen in love. Then where would she be? Senara asked herself, biting her lip. Unhappy, that's where I'd be.  
  
"I'm fine, love. Please stop frettin' o'er me." Jack pleaded, his dark eyes glossed and stern on hers. "Come to bed." He added in a whisper, reaching out to touch her cheek.  
  
Senara froze. She felt a burst of emotion in her heart at his touch, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Just.let me clean this up." Senara replied, about to stand to pick up Jack's clothing which lay on the floor. He suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her back playfully, causing her to topple onto the bed. "Jack!"  
  
"Shh.don't want to be waking our hosts, aye?" Jack whispered, grinning.  
  
Senara glared at him and leaned over to blow out the candle on the nightstand. Leaning into him, she ran her hands down his chest, following them with gentle kisses. Her mouth found its way to his, and she relaxed as he cupped his hands around her face.  
  
This is how it should be, Jack thought contentedly. His girl in his arms, resting in a nice bed in a nice house. He would have preferred his ship, but then again, this was what she favored, so he wasn't about to contest.  
  
"Tell me a story, Jack." Senara said, breaking the kiss to smile at him. Jack cocked an eyebrow inquisitively, a small laugh escaping his lips.  
  
"Alright.what do you want to hear?" Jack asked, tracing her jaw line with his fingertips.  
  
Senara thought for a moment, biting her tongue. "Ah, I know." She began, smiling. "Tell me the tale about how you got off the stranded island after your mutinous first mate marooned you."  
  
Jack smiled bleakly, wetting his lips. "Uhmm.about that." he started, pausing to think about what to say. "I have a grander story, why don't I tell you that one instead?" he pressed, hopefully.  
  
Senara laughed. "No.I want to hear about you escaping miraculously off the island. It sounds like a grand adventure to me!"  
  
Jack blessed the dark right then, if Senara had seen his face she would have known he was a fraud in that department.but he'd done so many other impressive things, why couldn't she of asked about those?  
  
"I'll just tell you about what happened after I got off the island, is that okay?"  
  
Senara considered for a moment. "I suppose." She decided, laying her head upon his chest and giving him her undivided attention.  
  
"Good. When I got off of that godforsaken island, me first plan of action was to find Barbossa and the Pearl.I was dying to get it back, you see? But how do you find a ship on the great Atlantic without your own ship? So I went in search of a ship to commandeer. It unfortunately took a lot longer than I had expected, and so for ten whole years I roamed the many lands of this world searching for the opportune moment in which I could pilfer me a ship and persuade meself a crew.  
  
"Then, one day, I happened upon Port Royal, the very island we be sittin' pretty on right now. I managed to steal a ship with the aid of none other than Will Turner, who was in dire search of his kidnapped girlfriend, Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"So that's how you met Will and Elizabeth!" Senara exclaimed, her smile beaming through the moonlight. "I think I understand now."  
  
"Just listen, darling." Jack requested, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "So, dear William and I headed for Tortuga, you remember Tortuga?"  
  
Senara shuddered in remembrance, and looked to Jack, her eyes pleading for him to skip that part.  
  
"Ah, right.anyhow, we ended up with a crew as mad as they come. We sailed and sailed for days, all the while in heavy pursuit of the Black Pearl. They were headed for the dreaded Isla de Muerta, you see, which was where they would break the curse that had laid upon them for 10 whole years."  
  
"Curse?"  
  
"Yes, and a terrible curse it was, because you see, Cortés himself had placed a treasure on the island, and a curse was put upon it, so that when a mortal took even just one piece from the chest, that mortal would be cursed as the unliving but not yet dead."  
  
He felt Senara shift her weight and pull in slightly closer to him. He fought back a laugh and held her closer.  
  
"So, to make a long story short, we found the island with Barbossa on it, sent his crew scurrying out to battle the King's Navy, lifted the curse by replacing the last couple pieces, and shot Barbossa, killing him for good."  
  
"So let me see if I understand you." Senara began, her voice tired and slow. "Elizabeth and Will ended up marrying, obviously, you ended up with your ship and a crew, and then you ran into the hurricane and ended up on my island?"  
  
Jack smiled. "That about covers it, love." He said in reply, kissing her forehead softly.  
  
"Mmm." Senara yawned, sleep starting to claim her as her eyes drooped and her breathing came heavy. "That sounds like a wonderful adventure."  
  
"Yes.it was." Jack replied, watching as she drifted slowly off to sleep in his arms. Sighing deeply, he rested his head on hers and tried to fall asleep himself, only to have nightmares befall him.  
  
~  
  
An island on fire stands deadly still on the horizon. When closer, its streets appear empty and ghostly. All the buildings are burnt, the roads charred black. The trees nothing but lonely black sticks rising out of a burnt ground.  
  
Off in the distance, one can see a fleet of ships fleeing the scene of their crime. A man stands upon the lead ship, his sapphire cloak blowing in the wind behind him. His hair blows about his face even as he desperately tries to comb it back.  
  
The ship he sails hails an English flag, and the man smiles as he replaces a golden crown upon his head. The king's crown.  
  
Jack shot awake, a cold sweat dripping down his face. His breath came in raspy gasps as he tried to calm himself. It was only a dream. Rubbing his face with his hands, he glanced down at Senara. She was calmly sleeping, her breathing normal.  
  
Grunting, he slipped his legs over the side of the bed and tried to compose himself. What did the dream mean? Jack thought bewilderedly. He had a hunch, but it was a terrible one, and he hoped it wasn't true. What if the island was Gyaros.and the man.Prince Marcus? No, King Marcus, that was what he would be now.  
  
Standing up, Jack walked over towards the windows and stared out at the sea. Its waves glinted in the moonlight like diamonds on a dark blue cloth. The moon's beams cascaded over the landscape, and nothing could have been more serene.  
  
Sighing deeply, Jack fell back onto the bed, hoping to fall back asleep without having anymore dreams. He always hated them, but none caused worry like this one did.  
  
~  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!" Senara called, shaking Jack awake. "It's time for breakfast!"  
  
Jack moaned and rolled over, attempting to get back to sleep. Senara glared at him, reaching over and yanking him out of bed and onto the floor. Jack yelled as he fell. He definitely wasn't expecting that one.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" he asked, shaking his head and taking her hand as she helped him up off of the floor.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Jack." She replied, grinning at him. Jack scowled at her, rubbing his head.  
  
"Why do the desperate measures have to amount to me being pulled out of bed and onto the cold wood floor, hmm?"  
  
"Because that's the least I could do to wake you up!" Senara replied hotly. "Now, c'mon, I'm starving."  
  
The two of them headed downstairs, smelling the sweet aroma of bacon and eggs. Jack's mouth began to water as his stomach grumbled in reply. Hearing Senara giggle, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head roughly.  
  
"Good morning, you two!" Elizabeth called from the dining hall as she saw them enter. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
Jack looked at Will, who was seated beside Elizabeth, his head in his arms. He looked asleep.  
  
"Looks like he didn't want to wait anymore, aye?" Jack stated, motioning to Will. Elizabeth gasped and shook Will awake.  
  
"Look at you! Falling asleep while we have guests present!" Elizabeth scolded, glaring at Will. Will groaned and smiled weakly as he noticed Jack and Senara.  
  
"She got me up at 5 am this morning to wait for you two to come down for breakfast." He explained, looking at Elizabeth sadly. "Only 3 hours of sleep she let me have...is this how married life is supposed to be?"  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth replied crossly with a smirk, only to laugh as Will glared at her. "Oh, lighten up, Will." She added as she kissed his lips briefly and nudged him in the shoulder.  
  
"See what I mean? I never know when she's being serious with me." Will declared, glancing at Senara and Jack. "She gets that from her father." He added in a hushed whisper.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Will laughed and bolted up from where he was sitting. Elizabeth stood up too, about to chase after him as he ran into the kitchens.  
  
"He's such a child sometimes." She sighed with a fond smile. "But I love him. Anyways, have a seat!" she added, gesturing to the two other chairs at the table. "You must be starving!"  
  
Jack pulled out a chair for Senara, motioning for her to sit. As she sat, he took his own seat and smiled at Elizabeth.  
  
"You two must be exhausted from all that clamor last night.I hope you were comfortable in the guest room?" Elizabeth inquired, smiling.  
  
"Yes, very, very comfortable." Jack replied, winking at Elizabeth. Senara noticed this and saw Elizabeth's shock and immediately protested.  
  
"Nothing happened." She reassured her friend. "He just wishes something had." She added smartly. Jack frowned at her and was about to leave before Will stepped into the dining hall and sat down.  
  
"Breakfast is on its way." He said happily. Noticing the embarrassment on Jack's face, Will looked to his wife. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"No, nothing at all, darling." Elizabeth comforted Will, patting his arm. Three butlers entered the room, huge trays of food with them.  
  
"Breakfast, Mrs. Turner, is ready." One of them said politely, lifting the first tray and placing a plate piled high with food in front of Senara.  
  
"Let's eat." Will grinned, immediately digging in.  
  
~  
  
A quite breeze wafted past the porch, cooling the already chilled air down just slightly. Senara took a deep breath and enjoyed a quiet moment alone.  
  
Jack and Will were inside, discussing something that Senara had no idea about. Elizabeth was chatting with her father about whatever Jack and Will were speaking of. So, really, Senara was the only one left in the dark.  
  
However, she was quite convinced that she preferred this quiet silence to some dramatic discussion. Taking a sip from her cup of tea that was generously provided by one of the butlers, Senara began to wonder.  
  
What could they be discussing? Was it about me? It was clearly important, but what did it involve? Senara sighed. She'd find out soon enough, that much was certain.  
  
The sun was shining, and the early morning attitude of Port Royal was nothing but pleasant. Everyone in the town was optimistically cleaning up after the pirate attack, and Senara couldn't hold back any respect for them.  
  
It was tough to handle an attack such as the one that had befallen Port Royal. She knew from personal experience. At least Port Royal wasn't at war with anyone.that they would hopefully never have to endure.  
  
A noise behind her had Senara turning around, only to see Jack emerge from inside, his face blank. He sat down next to Senara on the porch and rested his face in his hands.  
  
"What is it?" Senara asked, wrapping an arm around Jack.  
  
"They're comin' with us." He replied matter of factly, his face still in his hands.  
  
"Who? Will and Elizabeth?"  
  
Jack turned his head and looked at her. "Aye." He said softly.  
  
Senara was confused by his demeanor.why was he upset? "Well, this is a good thing, isn't it?"  
  
"No.it was originally a good thing, until.now." Jack sighed. When Senara just looked at him, Jack threw up his hands in frustration. "Elizabeth's pregnant, and she neglected to enlighten me until now."  
  
Senara's eyes went wide with shock and glee. "That's wonderful! Well, for her and Will, anyways. But Jack.why do they need to come?"  
  
There was a short pause, where Jack glared at her, as if she should have already known. "Because, lass, we will need all the help we can get." He retorted angrily, standing up and stalking inside, slamming the door behind him. Senara bit her lip, worry in her eyes. What did he mean about needing help?  
  
~ 


	12. Broken and Renewed Ties

Chapter 12 - Broken and Renewed Ties  
  
Elizabeth sat quietly, her hands in her lap and her face blank. Will sat beside her, his face in his hands. Governor Swann paced in front of his daughter, deep in thought. Jack stood at the window, Senara next to him. They were gazing out at the sea.  
  
"I just don't care for the situation, Elizabeth." The Governor put in suddenly, breaking the silence. His eyes were focused on his daughter. "You cannot have a child at sea. It's not.right."  
  
"Father, I am not due for what, 8 more months? We won't be at sea that long!" Elizabeth retorted, standing to meet her fathers gaze. "I want to help them, it's the least I could do.Jack's done so much for me in the past, and I refuse to watch Will leave without me with him."  
  
"She'd be safe, Governor Swann-" Will began, only to be cut off by his father in law.  
  
"Be quiet, you have caused enough trouble all ready." The governor spat. Senara saw Jack wince.  
  
"Governor, I really agree that she would be better off staying here." Jack began, speaking for the first time since they had joined together to discuss the matter. "But you cannot deny the lass what she wants.not this time."  
  
"I will be the man making the decision of whether or not I am denying my daughter something of any importance, not some bloody pirate!"  
  
Senara was seething with anger and hatred towards the Governor. He had been nothing but rude to them since they had arrived. Typical noble scum.she thought loathingly.  
  
"This is all your fault," the Governor added, getting heated up. "If it weren't for you, Mr. Sparrow, my daughter would be married to a very fine Commodore and wouldn't be urging to go gallivanting off with pirates! Also, I feel -"  
  
Oh, that's it. Senara thought, not able to contain herself any longer.  
  
"With all do respect, Governor Swann, I'm afraid you have crossed the line." Senara suddenly put in. The governor looked at Senara questioningly. He'd completely forgotten she was even there. "Who are you to show such insolence towards the man who saved your daughters very life!"  
  
The room was quiet now, Elizabeth and Will were looking at Senara with wide eyes, and the governor had a look of contempt on his face, his eyes glaring at her. Jack was looking at Senara with eyes filled with affection. She was truly amazing, he thought. Not just anyone could tell off a Noble governor, especially such a reputed one.  
  
"That'll do, love." He said quietly, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"No, it won't do. I won't stop until this.man.reminds himself of the great deeds pirates have done in the past, and the things my people have done for the bloody nobles. They give us no credit for anything just because we are poorer than them. Well, I've bloody had it!"  
  
"I beg your pardon, Miss.but you are talking out of place here." The governor put in. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you and your pirate friends to leave as soon as possible. You are not welcome in this house anymore."  
  
"Father!" Elizabeth retorted, baring her teeth at her father.  
  
"Elizabeth, it is for your own good.these.rogues, pirates, whatever you want to call them, are having a bad influence on you. I let you marry the blacksmith, so why must you always ask for more?"  
  
"I want to help my friends! Is that so bad?"  
  
Her father simply left the room, ordering to the maid to see to it that the Rogue's things were packed and they were ready to leave the next morning.  
  
Jack took a deep breath as the door closed behind the Governor. Elizabeth broke into tears and apologized to Jack and Senara before leaving the room. Will bit his lip and smiled weakly at his friends before following his wife.  
  
"This is all my fault.I shouldn't have lost my temper." Senara said quietly, fighting the urge to cry herself as Jack wrapped her up tight in his arms.  
  
"It's not your fault love, I can't blame you for speaking your mind.hell knows I would have done so too if I had the courage to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Senara asked, glancing up at him.  
  
"He scares me, the Governor. He almost killed me once, at the noose. He has no mercy, that man.no mercy at all." Jack smiled weakly at Senara.  
  
"I've outsmarted him before though, and I can outsmart him again." He added.  
  
When Senara only looked at him questioningly, Jack elaborated. "With the help of dear Mr. Turner and his lovely wife, we could perhaps sneak off the island without any notice from the governor at all."  
  
Senara saw Jack grin and couldn't help grinning herself. "You really think we could pull that off?"  
  
"Love, have you forgotten?" Jack asked, smirking at her. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
~  
  
"It's brilliant."  
  
"No, it's madness." Will retorted to his wife, who was smiling gleefully at Jack after just hearing the plan. "Elizabeth, I do not know if it is safe for you."  
  
"God, Will, I'm only a month or so pregnant, it's not like I'm going to burst at any moment!" Elizabeth snapped, clapping a hand to her mouth right after. "It's begun already." she added with a giggle.  
  
When Jack and Senara only laughed and Will looked confused, Elizabeth grinned. "You think I'm hard to handle now, Will, just wait."  
  
"What do you-" Will started, looking worried.  
  
"Nevermind that." Jack put in. "We must act immediately.ergo, you must pack your things right away, and place them with my crew's belongings to be taken to the ship. Elizabeth, you and Will must make sure to wear as much covering as possible, we don't want anyone to know who you are."  
  
"Alright." Elizabeth said, smiling. "C'mon Will, let's go get our things packed." Hooking her arm in her husbands, they left Jack's bedroom.  
  
"And where does that leave us?" Senara asked as they left. Jack grinned.  
  
"We, love, are going to leave to the ship and wait. That's about all we can do."  
  
As they left for the ship, the governor stood at the door of the mansion, his head high, making sure every last pirate was out of his house.  
  
When Jack was about to walk out of the door, Senara on his left arm, he grinned at the governor.  
  
"I'm sorry things didn't work out, maybe we'll meet again yet, Governor Swann." He said, patting the governor's shoulder.  
  
"I think not, Mr. Sparrow." The Governor spat, not bothering to look at Jack any longer. When Jack only smiled and left, the Governor frowned at his back. Jack Sparrow was probably the pirate he hated the most.  
  
When they approached the ship, the crew immediately began loading all of the luggage items (including Elizabeth's and Will's) along with barrels of food and water supplied by the townspeople. Jack and Senara boarded last, Jack sending Senara down to the hull to rest. She was slightly ruffled, but when she yawned loudly, she figured it was for the best. She'd wanted to witness the action, but nothing was going to happen for a long while.  
  
On deck, Jack was ordering his crew around, along with preparing the ship for smooth sailing all the way to Ireland.  
  
He hadn't yet told Senara his intentions, which he knew was best. If she knew, she would fret and say that they needent return so soon. But he had to help. He'd heard news in the small town of Port Royal, news that frightened him.  
  
Gyaros was in a bad state, a bad state indeed. It had been ruthlessly attacked by Britain, and although the Rogue armies sought to protect it, they were no match for the British Navy. He'd heard news that part of the army, led by King Heron himself, was stationed in Britain, fighting what he hoped would be a victorious battle.  
  
He was worried for Senara, worried that if he didn't get her home to fight for her country that she would suffer far more if she came home after the war to find her home burnt to ruins. He'd never cared enough about a piece of land to the point where he wanted to protect it, but he still understood the feeling.  
  
It was almost the same with a ship. It's property, it's your own. And he never gave up anything that was his.  
  
Sighing, Jack watched lazily as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon. Elizabeth and Will would be coming soon after nightfall, when the Governor and the maids were asleep.  
  
So all he had to do was wait, wait and see.  
  
~  
  
"Captain, wake up!" Gibb's called to Jack. Jack shot awake, immediately noting the darkness surrounding him. He had fallen asleep at the wheel of the ship. Shaking his head, he saw what Gibb's was motioning to.  
  
Two lights, most likely torches, were approaching them rapidly. Jack automatically assumed that the lights were Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Jumping down onto the dock, he watched as the lights approached him, two dark figures holding the torches. He heard Elizabeth's voice as she whispered Jack's name.  
  
"Come this way, and be quiet about it." Jack responded, helping them up onto the ship. Immediately he ordered his crew to ready the ship to depart from the island. Taking Will and Elizabeth down into the hull, he showed them to their room.  
  
"Thank you, Jack." Will said earnestly, smiling at his old friend. Jack grinned and headed off to where Senara was sleeping.  
  
Entering her room slowly, he shut the door behind him. He knelt down beside her sleeping form and ran his hand down her cheek. Feeling her stir, he smiled.  
  
"We're all set the sail, darlin'." He said softly, kissing her forehead. Senara opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"So are you going to tell me where we're headed, or is it going to remain a mystery until we arrive?"  
  
Jack bit his lip, knowing he didn't want to tell her. It was best that she didn't know, anyways. "I think it's best that I don't tell you, love."  
  
Senara's brows furrowed in frustration. "Why?"  
  
Jack paused for a moment, glancing away from Senara. He didn't know how to tell her, and he knew she was upset with him for keeping it from her, but he still had his doubts.  
  
"Get back to sleep, Senara." He said suddenly, standing up and leaving the room. Senara was immediately offended and leaped out of bed, chasing after him. By the time she'd caught up with him, he was standing by the wheel of the ship, beginning to steer her out of the bay.  
  
Senara put her hands on her hips and glared at him. When he acknowledged her presence, she began.  
  
"I think I have a right to know where we're going. In all fairness, really."  
  
When Jack just turned away from her and focused on steering the ship, Senara, not thinking, reached for his sword in its hilt and unsheathed it, turning it on Jack and pressing it against his throat.  
  
"Tell me." She said sternly. Jack merely sighed.  
  
"You don't have the heart to kill me, love."  
  
Senara huffed, challenged. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Senara had had it. Taking a deep breath, she dropped the sword to the ground, knowing she could never hurt him, but knowing at the same time that he wasn't going to tell her, even if she did use force. Walking towards him, she lifted her hand, preparing to slap him, but questioned it as he grabbed her hand and lowered it.  
  
He locked eyes with her and she saw the sorrow in them. He was choosing his words carefully, this she could see in his eyes.  
  
"I'm taking you home, love." He said softly, causing Senara to cock an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" she questioned, all anger gone.  
  
"Because I am worried that if you return home any later than now, you won't have a home to return to." He replied coldly, his voice devoid of emotion. She found this hard to handle.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The war, lass, it's taken a grand toll on Gyaros, and frankly, I don't even know if we'll make it there in time to defend it in any way."  
  
Senara couldn't speak. She was too upset at what he was telling her. A small tear fell down her cheek as she considered the destruction she might find of her home. Jack saw this, and slowly wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. I didn't want you to think about it."  
  
"No, no.it's for the best. I want to go home, I really do." Senara replied, trying to smile at him, only to break apart in his arms.  
  
~ 


	13. Gyaros in Ruins and England to Blame

Chapter 13 - Gyaros in Ruins and England to Blame  
  
"Senara, Senara wake up." a voice spoke as hands shook Senara awake. Groaning, Senara turned over and slowly opened her eyes. It was Jack, and he looked worried. Senara's brows furrowed as she examined him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Jack paused, just staring at her before he spoke. "We've approached Gyaros.it doesn't look good, love." He said solemnly, causing Senara to feel her heart jump into her throat.  
  
Leaping out of bed, she ran past him and out onto the deck. Gyaros stood in front of them, a big smoky cloud hovering above it. It was charred to the ground.  
  
Senara gasped as she saw the destruction of her home. The once proud city of Rogue was now charred and destroyed. Senara could see various people wandering around, rebuilding the last bits of what they had left.  
  
As the ship docked itself at the island, Senara ran off and immediately went to a wounded man sitting in the street. His leg was badly damaged, and his wife was giving him water.  
  
"Oh, is it really you?" she said as Senara ran up. Senara smiled weakly at the woman and nodded, motioning for the woman to help get the man inside somewhere. They found an abandoned home nearby, and placed the old man on a table. Senara began to clean his wound and talked with the woman.  
  
"Do you know where the king is, my father?" she asked quietly, bandaging the man's leg.  
  
"He is in Britain, fighting with my two sons and the rest of the men who went off to war." The woman replied, comforting her husband. "They have been gone for weeks now, with no word of what's happened."  
  
Senara considered this for a moment, and as she finished bandaging the man's leg, she hugged the woman and gave her a little of the money Senara had left. "Please, take shelter and keep him off of his leg, I'm going to try and help around here."  
  
"Thank you, Princess Senara, thank you." The woman replied, returning to her husband.  
  
Senara smiled and left the room, immediately rushing to others who were wounded or in need of help. Jack and the crew of the Black Pearl were also tending to the people of Gyaros, and so were Will and Elizabeth.  
  
After tending to almost 20 wounded people and aiding in getting people into the homes that weren't completely destroyed, Senara realized more and more that she had to find her father and bring everyone home. She had to end the war.  
  
She went off into the streets to find Jack, and saw him petting a stray dog on the steps of one of the homes. The dog had a cloth wrapped around its right paw, and was licking Jack's hand.  
  
"Hey." She greeted as she took a seat next to him. Her voice was grave and tired, and she looked it too.  
  
"Hello, love." Jack replied, grinning at her. "He was wandering the streets, poor mutt."  
  
Senara reached out and petted the dog as well, smiling at its simple minded grin. "I want to go to England, Jack.can you take me there?"  
  
Jack turned to her, his eyes hard on hers. "You want to go to your father, am I right?"  
  
"Yes.I have to Jack, after seeing all of this.I no longer can support this war, I have to stop it, at all costs."  
  
"And how do you plan on doing it, love?"  
  
Senara looked hurt. "Why does it matter how I do it, I know I can!" in a quieter tone, she added. "please.will you take me?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath, setting the dog down on the ground and watching it run off to play with some little kids. "Aye, I will."  
  
Senara smiled and grabbed him, kissing him hard on the mouth. "Thank you Jack, thank you."  
  
~  
  
England was, in fact, much grander than Gyaros in its cities and kingdoms.but what it did lack, however, was the heart Gyaros had. As Jack, Senara, Elizabeth and Will walked through the streets of England, their eyes set on the King's castle, the impoverished people glared at them as if they were scum.  
  
"These people are so ignorant." Will whispered to Jack, eyeing the people strangely. "Can't they see that their Prince has impoverished them and taken away their freedoms?"  
  
"He's a great speaker, the Prince. Most anyone would believe anything he says." Jack replied matter of factly, his arm around Senara and his eyes on constant watch.  
  
Suddenly, something caught Jack's eye, and he was immediately whirling around to meet the sword of a palace guard. Elizabeth shrieked and Senara backed away, only to be captured by another guard.  
  
"He's been waitin' for these ones." One of the guards said to another guard, clutching Senara tighter.  
  
"Then let's not keep 'im waitin'." The other replied, grinning and taking a hold of Elizabeth and Will. The guard who had locked swords with Jack caught him off guard and swung his sword around, catching Jack under his chin. Jack immediately dropped his sword and glared at the guard.  
  
"C'mon." the guard ushered Jack, but not before Jack had picked up his sword again and sheathed it under the guards not too watchful eyes.  
  
~  
  
The palace doors opened to reveal a grand entrance hall, adorned in gold and sapphire tapestries. The ceiling of the hall was enormously high, seeming to stretch up to the heavens. Large pillars stood inside the hall, outlining a long path covered in red carpet. It led straight towards the throne.  
  
There weren't many people in the hall, just a few guards and a man standing alone at the foot of long steps leading to the throne. In the throne sat the King, though he looked ill in appearance.  
  
As the guards led Jack, Senara, Will and Elizabeth inside, they walked them along the red carpet and right up towards where the man stood. Senara immediately recognized him.  
  
"Father!" she screamed, fighting the guards grip on her. Her father turned to face her, his eyes worried and his face worn. He looked so tired that it ripped at her heart. Her once strong father had fallen.  
  
"Silence, dear girl." A haunting voice spoke from beside the throne. The guards holding Senara and her friends threw them onto the ground just as Prince Marcus halted his stride in front of them. "It's so pleasant that you could join us today, Princess." Marcus said, his voice as menacing as it was amused.  
  
Senara lay on the ground, trying to lift herself up. Jack assisted her, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. The Prince suddenly reached down and grabbed Senara from under her chin, lifting her up to meet his gaze. Jack stood up, his face solemn. Don't act rashly, he thought to himself.just wait until the opportune moment.  
  
"You look quite different, my dear.almost.more like a rogue than I once assumed." Marcus observed, smirking at her. Senara bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him. Fear for her father and friends was ebbing at her heart.  
  
The Prince examined her closely, glancing over his shoulder at his father. The once proud king sat tiredly at his throne, his weak eyes drooping. The prince felt a stab of hatred for his father and suddenly had a bright idea. Looking back at Senara, his face suddenly beamed in thought.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Princess." He bellowed, causing Senara to shake. She didn't like the sound of this. "But first, let me ask you a few questions."  
  
Jack glared at the prince, while Will glared at the guards who had grabbed Elizabeth. Senara's father stood silently, his eyes on his daughter.  
  
"How far are you willing to go to save your precious island?" the prince began. When Senara didn't respond, he continued. "How far are you willing to go to save your family, your friends.your.lover, I presume?" he added, nodding to Jack. Senara's breath came in raspy gasps as she began to panic; his grip was tight around her neck, but just soft enough to let her breathe. Why did he have to mention Jack?  
  
When Senara didn't answer him again, Marcus smirked at her. Then, he leaned in close to her right ear and whispered: "What if I told you you could save it all, if you just agreed to become my.queen..."  
  
Senara felt her heart freeze and her body go numb. What did he just say? She knew that he wanted to go against his father, but to this extent? Senara knew she had to save her island and her family and friends.but was this right? Feeling a lone tear stream down her cheek, she looked over Marcus's shoulder and met eyes with her father.  
  
Her father's eyes pleaded with her to say no. He knew that she didn't want this, and he also knew that Gyaros shouldn't take over her life.  
  
"You only have a few seconds, darling, before I throw you aside and murder your father and companions." Marcus threatened, impatient. "3, 2."  
  
Senara glanced over at Jack, who had moved to her side. He was staring at the ground, his face blank. All thoughts prevailing in her mind, she made up her mind. She had to save her island.  
  
".1."  
  
"Alright." she whispered to Marcus, who was still very close to her face. A malicious grin spread over his face as he heard her words.  
  
"I think you should say it loud enough, so everyone can hear." He requested, clutching her neck harder.  
  
A sharp pain went through her body as she muttered the words slightly louder.  
  
"I don't think they heard you!" Marcus yelled, glaring at Senara.  
  
"Yes!" she screamed, only to have Marcus throw her to the ground afterwards. She fell hard and tried to sit up. When she looked up at Jack she saw the utter disbelief on his face. His eyes were completely shadowed in agony. She noticed that his hand was on his hilt.  
  
"What do you say to that, Father?" Marcus bellowed, turning to face the throne. His father glared at him weakly.  
  
When his father didn't answer him, Marcus began to laugh hysterically. "A Rogue! For a Queen! Hah!"  
  
Suddenly, he felt a sword jabbing into his back, and whirled around. It was Jack. The guards had rushed in, but Marcus warded them off.  
  
"No worries, boys, I've got this handled." He said calmly, removing his own sword from its hilt rapidly and meeting swords with Jack. Their eyes met with a fierce kind of challenge that had adrenaline rushing through their blood. Marcus glided his sword along Jack's, taunting him with his movements. Then, almost instantly, he sliced down and met Jack's defensive move. Marcus rose up and Jack countered almost immediately.  
  
Senara stood up and ran to her father, who clutched her in his arms. She watched nervously as Jack fought with the prince, and was beginning to wonder whether she made the right choice to say yes.  
  
From what it looked like, Jack seemed to be losing the fight. He was making all defensive moves, while the Prince was striking over and over again. His blade cut down and into Jack's side, causing Jack to buckle under the pain. He carried on however, and continued to block Marcus's attacks.  
  
Marcus swung his blade around and met Jack's full on. Their swords were locked, the Prince weighing down upon Jack. Jack leaned backwards, falling to his knees under the pressure. He felt the prince weaken suddenly, his strength ebbing away.  
  
Waiting for the right moment to strike, he felt the prince give out and swing his sword around. Perfect, Jack thought, grinning. He struck fast and hard, stabbing the prince in his gut. Marcus gasped as he stared up at Jack. Jack's eyes were intense on his.  
  
Groaning, the Prince collapsed onto the ground, blood spilling everywhere around him. Jack sheathed his sword and staggered towards Senara, his shirt stained with blood. He collapsed in front of her and smiled weakly as she fell to his side, kissing his forehead and putting pressure on his side wound.  
  
All was quiet in the grand hall. It was so quiet, in fact, that even the sound of silence could almost be heard. All was broken when a sudden wheezing laugh resonated throughout the hall.  
  
The king of England was laughing. Why, no one seemed to know. His laugh immediately turned into a cough as he attempted to stand. He reached for his walking stick and proceeded towards Senara's father, King Heron.  
  
All eyes were on the king as he approached the Rogue, his eyes scanning him up and down until finally meeting the other man's.  
  
"Men, take my son to the infirmary." He ordered, his voice raspy and weak. He coughed again before meeting his eyes with the Rogue King once more. "Thomas.it's a pleasure to see you again." The king said quietly, stern understanding licking his voice.  
  
The Rogue king nodded, his own eyes filled with a kind of confused hatred. "Phillip." He replied in greeting.  
  
The king smiled weakly. "I believe it is time for us to discuss something that should have been discussed long ago." He began, holding eye contact with the Rogue King. "There is good and bad in the world, and along with that good and bad there are noble intentions and evil intentions. I believe that our children showed these intentions today.  
  
"Without these two kinds of intentions, the world would collapse, either from too much good or too little of it. This also leads me to believe that without thieves, there would be no lawmakers. And without lawmakers, there would be no king, and then there would be no justice.  
  
"This simple circle of truth has, without doubt, posed an interesting notion upon me. Therefore, I am proceeding to allow all those who have been banished under the name of rogue permission to return to England. I am also allowing a full pardon for all crimes they have been accused of upon departure to Gyaros."  
  
When the Rogue King just stared at him in disbelief, the King smiled. "If I am going to do one thing before I die, I wish to see to it that there is peace in England, and peace in my kingdom."  
  
"I really do not know how to respond to this.King Phillip.though I must say that I am a tad surprised at your offer. However, I must decline your invitation back into England. Though I still hope that we may have an everlasting treaty of Peace, one that will be made on..." he replied, grinning at Senara before adding: "Good intentions."  
  
Senara smiled at her father as he shook hands with the King and turned to Jack, who was smiling at her.  
  
"You did it love, you did it." He said quietly, kissing her lightly.  
  
"No.we did it." She replied, kissing him deeper. There was cheering outside of the palace as all of the nobles were instantly informed of the new peace between Britain and its Rogues.  
  
Senara stood and helped Jack up, balancing him on her arm and assisting him in walking. They, along with Will, Elizabeth, and the two kings, walked outside onto the steps of the palace and beamed at the very happy crowd. The war was over.  
  
~ 


	14. My Rogue from Gyaros

Well everybody, this is the end!! The final and last installment of The Rogue of Gyaros! To everyone who has been reading, thank you so much and I hope you have enjoyed it!  
  
I've started a new story called She's Damaged that is posted, so please check it out!! It would be much appreciated if you would read and review (  
  
Chapter 14 - My Rogue from Gyaros  
  
A couple weeks later found Senara and her friends and family reunited in Gyaros, rebuilding the life they once knew. Gyaros was very strong and was always eager to rebuild and forget, just like the Rogue King. The treaty had been passed, and the war was officially over. The king had granted all of the Rogue's rights back into England if they wished, but most of them wanted to stay in Gyaros.  
  
Jack and the crew of the Black Pearl were resting comfortably on the island, enjoying a nice vacation from the hardships of sailing. Will and Elizabeth accompanied them, also pleased to be there.  
  
Senara helped in rebuilding her home and the homes of many of her people. Even her sister Nessa joined in in helping. Nessa had left the island with a large group of people to find safe haven on one of the neighboring islands. She was happy, as well as Senara was, to be home.  
  
~  
  
A knock at her door had Senara turning around, her hands placing her mother's favorite necklace around her neck. "Come in." she said quietly, returning to look in the mirror. She saw Jack walk in and close the door behind him. Turning, she smiled and ran to him.  
  
"Hey!" she said happily, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her arms away slowly, however, and wouldn't meet her gaze.  
  
"I have to talk to you, love." He said softly, taking a seat on her bed. Senara sat beside him, her smile suddenly gone. She immediately knew what this was about.  
  
"My crew and I.we have our duties at sea.we have to return Will and Elizabeth home, and the men want to spend some time in the Caribbean.they miss the weather, what can I say?" he added with a slight chuckle. Senara took a deep breath and thought for a moment.  
  
"My people need me, Jack." she said softly, turning to look at him. His eyes looked sorrowfully into hers. Before he could open his mouth to speak again, Senara touched her fingers to her lips. "Just listen." she added softly.  
  
"My people need me, but they do not have that great a need for me as before. I need to think of my own needs right now.my father and I spoke about this earlier, and I have made my decision. My father wants whatever I want, and what I want is, well.you, Jack. I want you."  
  
Jack's eyes immediately flashed with glee as Senara grinned. "So will you take me on your ship once more, captain?"  
  
"Of course, love." Jack responded, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her. "Answer me this first, though.yer not just askin' to come aboard the Pearl just so you can see Gibb's again, right?"  
  
Senara laughed and kissed him in reply. "I love you, Jack." She said earnestly, her face serious now.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Jack.why do you love a girl like me?" Senara asked, her eyes playful but questioning.  
  
"Simple answer, love." he began, pulling her closer to him till his lips were brushing against hers. "It's because your mine, my beautiful Rogue from Gyaros."  
  
~  
  
The End 


End file.
